Je te retrouverai, même après ma mort
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Si c'est arrivé, c'est de ma faute, je dois te retrouver même si la mort nous a séparé, même si pour me sortir de la misère du Rukongai et te chercher je dois devenir Shinigami.
1. Chapitre 1: Hallucinations?

**C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site (mais pas la première que je fais), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

Chapitre 1 : Hallucinations?

-Je crève la dalle !

-Cela fait dix fois que tu le dis.

Je tire la langue au garçon blond à côté de moi.

-Tu tires encore la langue à seize ans ? Quelle belle preuve de maturité ! Ironise-t-il.

-La ferme Yuki !

Nous attendons dans la file d'attente du self, file d'attente qui a évidemment décidé de ne jamais raccourcir ! Lorsqu'enfin je peux atteindre la double porte... un garçon énorme se plante devant moi !

-Eh poussez-vous !

Yuki me regarde étrangement, pourtant il a l'habitude que je râle...

-Eh Misa t'es sûre que ça va ?

Misa c'est mon diminutif, mon nom complet est Misaki.

-Quoi ? Tu vois pas que ce type me gène ?

Je désigne du doigt... le vide.

-Hein ? Oh bah là je comprends pas, il était là y a deux secondes !

Yuki agita la main devant mes yeux.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? La faim doit te donner des hallucinations franchement...

-Mais je te jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un... enfin je crois.

-Écoute je n'ai vu absolument personne durant les dernières minutes alors viens on va manger !

Il commence à s'énerver, il doit penser que c'est une blague, bon pour le moment je vais me taire... Nous prenons nos plateaux et nous installons à une table libre, une fille rousse vient nous voir.

-Salut Misa, salut Yuki.

-Tu nous as déjà dit bonjour ce matin Orihime, dis-je en riant.

-Oui bah je vous le redis... au fait vous aller à l'émission Flânerie chez les fantômes ce soir ?

-Hein ? Le truc complètement bidon où on comprend rien quand il fait son numéro ?

-Il chasse des fantômes que nous ne voyons pas nous les simples humains !

-Tu parles ! Les fantômes n'existent pas !

-Ah oui ? Comme celui du self ? Pointa Yuki.

-C'était pas un fantôme !

En fait, je ne le sais plus trop moi-même... ah ça m'énerve toute cette histoire ! Par contre la pauvre Orihime est encore à côté de la plaque.

-Hein ? Il y a un fantôme dans le self ?

-Non pas du tout, bon j'ai fini de manger j'y vais.

-Ouah t'as ta tête de j'en-ai-marre !

Je pousse un gros soupir exaspéré et débarrasse mon plateau. Yuki ma rattrape dans la cour.

-Oh la la t'es vraiment susceptible !

-Pas du tout !

-Menteuse !

Je me tais et affiche une mou pas contente, mes yeux verts lancent des éclairs. Yuki soupire, soudains je dis :

-Et si on séchait les cours ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle !

-Bah, j'ai contrôle d'italien et depuis la dernière fois ma mère m'a dit qu'elle en avait plus rien à faire et que c'était ma vie.

-Ouais bah c'est pas mon cas !

-Quoi t'as peur ?

-Pas du tout !

-Lâcheur !

Il ne semble pas très ravi mais lâche :

-Bon d'accord... mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de laisser une folle dans la nature...

-Eh !

-Tu l'as cherché !

-Bon bon... allez on y va !

Nous sortons par l'arrière du lycée, un endroit où le mur est facile à passer. Une fois dehors j'inspire un grand coup :

-Allez on va... euh...

-Tu sèches mais tu sais pas où aller ?

-Mais si... allez on va voir Kurosaki, il est allé à l'infirmerie ce matin !

-Euh... et alors ?

-Ben tu trouves pas bizarre qu'il disparaisse comme ça dans la nature ? Ça fait plusieurs fois dans le mois !

Yuki hausse un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Euh... et alors ?

-Si ça se trouve il a quelqu'un qu'il voit en secret !

-Toi alors t'as de ses idées parfois...

-N'importe quoi ! C'est comme cette Rukia qui a, comme par hasard, aussi disparu ce matin !

-Bon d'accord, si tu veux on y va.

-Super !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la rue où habite Ichigo, le type aux cheveux oranges... Lorsqu'un gamin blanc comme un linge me regarde, me tire la langue et... me fait un doigt d'honneur ! Alors là il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

-Reviens là sale garnement !

Le gamin, l'air un peu surpris, me lance un regard de défi et s'élance dans une rue sombre et déserte. Yuki me suis l'air étonné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas par là !

Je ne l'écoute pas et cours après ce gamin qui s'arrête tout à coup et... disparaît ! Je me prends la tête dans les mains, en pleine confusion mentale.

-Oh la la mais je deviens complètement folle !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lâche Yuki, essoufflé et énervé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme une dératée ?

-Mais t'as pas vu ?! Un sale môme m'a fait un doigt d'honneur !

-Il n'y avait personne !

-Mais puisque je te dis que si ! Oh !

-Quoi ? Fait-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Derrière toi... il y a... mais c'est un monstre ou quoi ?

Il se retourne mais ne semble pas voir l'énorme monstre avec un masque blanc qui le regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien ! J'en ai vraiment assez de tes bêtises !

Le monstre lève une pattes gigantesque. Je crie :

-Fais attention !

**Voilà c'est fini! Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapitre 2: Observes ma mort, shinigami!

**Mon chapitre 2! Bah j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

Chapitre 2 : Observes ma mort, shinigami!

-Fais attention !

Mais Yuki ne me croit pas, il ne voit pas l'immonde créature qui abat lentement son bras gigantesque sur lui.

-Non ! Écartes-toi Yuki !

-Mais quoi ? Tu délires ma pauvre !

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça, pourvu que tout ceci ne soit, comme Yuki ne cesse de le répéter, qu'une hallucination...

Mais c'est bien un cri que j'entends, bref et sec. J'ouvre les yeux, Yuki est contre un mur, il a le torse barré de longues griffures et il se vide de son sang.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction, complètement horrifiée.

-Yuki... yuki...

Mais le monstre se place devant moi, et je suis paralysée par la peur. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte mais je ne dis rien, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge.

Le monstre tend son bras et me saisit, je retrouve subitement l'usage de mes cordes vocales, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que crier, en battant des jambes dans le vide.

Cette créature masquée a un genre de double bouche... il ne compte tout de même pas me manger toute crue ?! Je panique complètement et me débats sans grand succès.

Une ombre passe à côté de moi à une vitesse incroyable, mais je suis trop occupée à fixer le gosier du monstre pour mieux regarder. Soudain la créature me lâche avec un long cri d'agonie, je tombe par terre. Une voix caverneuse retentit.

-Ne t'interpose pas entre mon repas et moi, shinigami.

Tiens le monstre parle maintenant ? Je dois être en train de rêver ou en tout cas je l'espère ! Je me décide tout de même à regarder ce qu'il se passe devant moi.

Un homme plutôt grand ou en tout cas plus que moi, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux fermés, se tient devant la créature en brandissant un sabre très court. Il arbore un sourire étrange et semble bien plus confiant que moi ! Il s'exprime avec une voix assez bizarre :

-Transperce, Shinzô.

Alors là je dois rêver ! Son sabre vient de s'allonger et de pourfendre le monstre ! Mais cela n'a pas semblé le tuer pour autant... ça l'a plutôt mis en colère !

-Mais comment vous avez fait ça ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et semble me remarquer pour la première fois, c'est assez énervant !

-Tu peux me voir ?

-Bien sûr vous êtes devant moi !

-Alors ta pression spirituelle doit être...

Le monstre râle :

-Je suis encore vivant vous savez !

Je n'ai plus l'impression que c'est une hallucination mais alors plus du tout ! Je regarde Yuki, il ne bouge plus, il semble même...

Je me précipite vers mon ami, il ne peux pas être mort !

C'est impossible !

-Non attends, tu vas te faire tuer.

Je suis complètement sourde à l'avertissement donné avec une voix et une expression neutres par l'homme. Je me penche au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de mon ami.

-Yuki réponds-moi ! Yuki !

Mais Yuki ne réagis pas, j'ai beau le secouer il ne se réveille pas, les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues.

Une ombre se place au-dessus de moi, je frissonne, c'est sûrement le monstre.

Je sens soudain une douleur cuisante dans mon dos et je vois des gouttes rouges tomber sur le corps de Yuki.

Les griffes qui viennent de me transpercer se retirent, je n'arrive plus à respirer ni à parler.

Je me cale contre le mur, observant tour à tour mes mains tâchées par mon sang et le corps sans vie de mon ami.

La trace effacée de mes larmes me semble glacée, je sens ma conscience me quitter.

Je regarde celui que le monstre a nommé comme ''shinigami'', il me regarde aussi... je crois puisque ma vision est brouillée.

En dernier, il me semble entendre un rire, celui du monstre apparemment.

Je ne vois plus rien c'est le noir total.

Zut, si seulement je n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de sécher les cours.

**Et c'est fini(le chapitre pas la fic!), un petit comm's?**


	3. Chapitre 3: Celui que j'ai tué

**Bon je poste mes chapitres comme je les écris donc ils sont parfois très en avance ou très en retard^^**

**J'ai aucune originalité pour les titres et je le sais^^**

Chapitre 3 : Celui que j'ai tué et le truc qui m'a tué.

Euh... c'est mon corps là ! Et moi je vole ! Et à côté il y a...

-Yuki !

Le monstre semble mort et Yuki semble cette fois le voir. Il ne comprend rien et je dois avouer que moi non plus ! Le ''shinigami'' s'approche de mon ami et lui met la garde de son sabre sur le front. Je suis aveuglée par la lumière mais là... Yuki vient de disparaître !

Je panique et m'adresse au shinigami :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Yuki ?!

Il me regarde avec son sourire étrange...

-Une cérémonie du Konsho.

-Une quoi ?

Il ne m'explique rien de plus et réitère le même geste que pour Yuki, la lumière m'entoure sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

Où suis-je ?

J'ai vraiment mal mais...

Je ne saigne plus je n'ai plus rien ! ...À part cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

Je me redresse d'un coup, il n'y a rien de plus autours de moi qu'un paysage défiguré de tristesse et de misère.

Je suis en Enfer ?

Non, à tout bien y réfléchir, je n'ai rien fait dans ma vie à part sécher les cours pour finir ici !

Quoique...

Je joins mes bras autours de mes genoux et éclate en sanglots.

Si j'ai fait quelque chose... j'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

Je pleurs un temps que je ne décompte plus. Puis lorsqu'enfin les secousses s'arrêtent, je me sens seule, seule et triste.

Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, je vais mourir de faim ou de soif !

Enfin... je dois déjà être morte mais je sais pas si on peut mourir plusieurs fois. En tout cas si je suis ici peut-être que Yuki aussi alors il faut que je le retrouve ! Mais par où je dois aller ? C'est désert ici !

* * *

Bon tant pis, je vais marcher tout droit et on verra bien !

Cela doit bien faire plusieurs heures que je marche sans m'arrêter, je suis épuisée ! Qui aurait dit qu'un fantôme pouvait ressentir cela !

Peut-être que finalement je me suis tout bêtement réincarnée ? Pourtant je suis bien moi. Misaki Saizawa, fille de 16 ans, blonde aux yeux verts avec un caractère de chien et qui, en prime, vient de tuer son meilleur ami !

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, si tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ou une dure réalité. Dans le premier cas... vivement que je me réveille ! Dans le deuxième cas... j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'informer sur où je suis et pourquoi !

Tiens, on dirait une petite ville... peut-être que je pourrai me renseigner. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, mais il faut dire que Yuki m'a toujours reproché d'être un peu paranoïaque. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, j'ai besoin de savoir où je suis !

Je m'approche, soudain très gênée, d'une dame gr... enrobée !

-Bonjour madame... vous pourriez me dire où je suis ?

Elle me domine de toute sa grosseur... pardon hauteur ! Et, les poings sur les hanches, me lance :

-D'où tu sors toi ? On est au Rukongai ici !

-Eh bien désolée je viens de mourir... pardon, arriver et...

-Ah je comprends mieux ! Saches qu'ici les voleurs ne sont pas admis !

-Mais je ne suis pas une voleuse ! Même pas hier j'étais au lycée !

-C'est évident que tu débarques ma p'tite ! La vie est dure dans le coin !

-Ah, alors je suis en Enfer ?

-Encore heureux que non ça serait encore pire !

-Ah super...

-Bon écoutes, débrouilles-toi je suis pressée.

Et elle me laisse là sans rien ajouter. Je traîne dans les rues lorsque je me fais violemment percuter.

-Ah mais ça va pas la tête.

Le garçon à l'air renfrogné qui vient de me foncer dessus râle :

-Pff regardes où tu vas ! T'es une voleuse ?

-Hein ? Pas du tout ! C'est quoi cette manie de demander ça ?!

-C'est les voleurs qui rentrent dans les gens et les font tomber pour mieux les voler.

Je remarque :

-Eh bah tu t'y connais en la matière dis-moi !

-C'est normal je suis un voleur, dit-il avec un ton neutre.

-Pas très reluisant.

-Tais-toi ! C'est la seule manière de survivre ici !

-J'en sais rien je viens d'arriver.

-Ah bon ? Comment t'es morte ?

Eh bah il est curieux lui !

-Un monstre avec un masque.

-Un Hollow...

-Un Ho... un quoi ?

-Un Hollow, ce qui t'a tué !

-Ah.

Il semble réfléchir.

-Ce Hollow, tu l'as vu en étant vivante ?

-Malheureusement... il y a même un type bizarre qui a débarqué et l'a tué.

-Un shinigami...

-Ouais c'est ça !

Il change totalement d'expression et passe du type renfrogné à un garçon plutôt sympa !

-Eh ça te dirai de venir ?

-Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu vois les Hollows donc tu dois avoir une sacrée force spirituelle ! Nous on veut devenir des shinigamis pour avoir une vie meilleure alors tu n'as qu'à venir !

-Euh...

-Allez ça serait génial !

-Bon d'accord... fis-je pas convaincue.

-Super suis-moi !

De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, il me tire par le poignet en avant.

Bon au moins je serai plus seule et paumée.

**Vala c'est fini :)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Reiatsu

**Yo les gens! Voilà la suite(je suis très inspirée) et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 : Reiatsu.

-Ouah c'est dingue ton truc !

Kyo - eh oui c'est son nom, il me l'a donné... y a deux minutes - fit la mou puis dit :

-C'est juste une concentration de reiatsu en forme de sphère.

-Bah oui mais moi je sais pas faire !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Dis plutôt que t'as jamais essayé.

Il me rappelle trop Yuki quand il fait cette tête là...

Yuki...

J'ai repensé à cette formation de ''shinigami'', je me disais que si je devenais une des leurs je pourrai déjà survivre et chercher mon ami.

Je dois absolument le revoir même si j'ai honte... même si j'ai mal...

-Eh t'en fait une tête, ça va ?

-Hein ? Euh... oui ! Au fait... comment on fait pour retrouver quelqu'un dans la Soul Society ?

-Tu peux pas.

Sa réponse me plante sur place.

Il faut qu'elle fasse trois fois le tour de mon crâne avant que je capte vraiment.

J'explose :

-Quoi ?!

-C'est trop grand, retrouver ses proches est pratiquement impossible... sauf si on a de la chance.

Ouais bah justement, de la chance il faut croire que j'en ai pas beaucoup !

Mince si je peux pas revoir Yuki je vais... je...

Je soupire.

-Tant pis j'essaierai quand même... on le fait comment ton machin ?

Il repousse une de ses mèches brunes puis dit :

-Il faudrait déjà que tu ressentes ton reiatsu.

-Le truc spirituel là ?

-Ouais.

Mais je sens rien du tout ! Je savais même pas que j'en avais un avant... avant il y a quelques minutes !

-Euh... et je suis censée sentir quoi ?

Il lâche un gros soupir exaspéré.

-Bah je sais pas exactement, c'est... c'est comme une énergie en toi quoi...

Hein ? Lui et moi pas voir les choses de la même façon c'est sûr !

Il s'énerve un peu devant ma tête d'idiote finie.

-Et puis peu importe concentre-toi et tu verras !

Ouais il en a de bonnes lui, comment je peux me concentrer alors que je viens de mourir et d'atterrir dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu !

Enfin bon... alors une énergie euh...

-Au fait je dois faire quoi si je la trouve ?

Ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs de colère ce qui me pousse d'un seul coup à m'activer sérieusement !

S'il s'agit d'une énergie que je ne connais pas je devrais pas la trouver à un endroit évident... Donc pas dans mon cerveau et pas dans mes muscles. Ouais sauf qu'après y a plus beaucoup d'endroit où chercher...

… !

Ah je sais ! Quand le hollow m'a tué et que euh... mon esprit s'est séparé de mon corps je suis sûre d'avoir ressenti une énergie étrange !

Je pense que je pourrais la retrouver si je me concentre sur l'endroit où les griffes m'ont transpercé. Je regarde Kyo.

-Et une fois que je sais où c'est je fais quoi ?

-Tu te concentre sur ta main.

Encore de la concentration youpi...

Je fixe ma main puis essaie de retrouver ce ''reiatsu'' que je suis censée avoir...

-Oh !

Une boule blanche vient de se former dans ma main. Je cris :

-Ouah c'est dingue !

-Bah tu vois tu sais le faire, lâche nonchalamment Kyo.

Je souris et hoche la tête, c'est trop marrant d'avoir un pouvoir comme ça !

Kyo soupire, je demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'as de la chance, moi ça m'a pris un temps fou pour pouvoir faire ça.

C'est lui qui m'a pressé comme un citron !

Il sourit, le genre de sourire qui signifie qu'on a une idée derrière la tête...

-Tu sais quoi, avec des amis on pensait essayer d'intégrer l'Académie ce mois-ci, si tu t'entraînes sérieusement tu pourras sûrement l'intégrer aussi.

J'ai vraiment une tête à bosser sérieusement ? Enfin si j'ai une ''deuxième vie'' il faudrait peut-être que je rattrape ce que j'ai loupé dans la ''première''... Ou pas.

-OK je vais essayer mais je garantis rien...

-Super et avec un peu de chance tu seras reçue !

Dois-je répéter que je n'ai pas de chance ? Bah tant pis après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Dons j'ai un mois pour m'entraîner...

-C'est ça.

Je lève le bras et ferme mon poing.

-OK c'est parti on y va !

-Eh bah quelle motivation.

Lui il a intérêt à arrêter de me rappeler s'il veut pas que je l'écrase avec mon reiatsu !

… si encore je savais le maîtriser...

**Et voilà! ça vous a plu? Un p'tit commentaire svp?**

**Après je vais "sauter" le laps de temps d'un mois sinon je vais mourir d'ennui sur mon clavier... et vous devant votre écran!**

**Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... je crois.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Académie

**Coucou encore moi! Voilà la suite, un mois plus tard...**

Chapitre 5 : Inscriptions à l'Académie !

Ouah je suis super nerveuse ça va être mon tour dans deux minutes !

-Je suis sûre que je vais pas être prise !

Kyo, très occupé dans l'observation du petit bout de papier où était écrit son numéro de passage, leva à peine la tête.

-Ça fait dix fois que tu le dis.

Il me rappelle encore Yuki... ah mais j'ai pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant !

-Mais quand même !

-Parles moins fort tout le monde nous regarde.

Tiens c'est vrai... ah et maintenant je suis encore plus nerveuse !

-Eh te bile pas c'est juste l'inscription et deux trois questions sur tes motivations.

-Bah ouais mais si je leur fais mauvaise impression...

Kyo eut un gros soupir exaspéré.

-Eh toi t'as de la chance t'es le numéro 39 et moi c'est 74 alors te plains pas !

-Pff...

-Numéro 39 ! fait une voix neutre.

-Hii ! C'est à mon tour !

-Bah vas-y t'attends quoi ? Râla Kyo.

Je me diriges pas rassurée du tout vers la porte, grande et noire, par où entre les candidats. Derrière il y a deux grands types, ils portent tous des uniformes de shinigami avec une veste blanche...

Kyo avait dit un truc là-dessus... ah je sais plus !Pas grave ! J'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir de toute manière !

Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et l'air un peu malade me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute sans discuter, le brun aux lunettes juste à côté me sourit et dit :

-Alors numéro 39... nom et prénom ?

Je réponds comme un automate :

-Saizawa Misaki.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, c'est pire après.

Eh bah s'il voulait me rassurer c'est rappé !

-Bon, reprend le brun, lieu d'origine ?

Bon je vais peut-être pas lui dire que je viens de la terre et que je suis morte puisqu'on doit tout les deux être dans le même cas...

-Rukongai...

Il hausse un sourcil dégoûté et marmonne :

-Encore un...

Youpi maintenant ils doivent avoir une super estime de moi... Il continue son interrogatoire tandis que l'homme aux cheveux blanc observe.

-Et quelles sont tes motivations à devenir shinigami ?

Bon je vais pas non plus lui dire que c'est pour retrouver un pote à moi que j'ai tué indirectement...

-Que les autres ne meurent pas comme moi.

Bon si ça lui suffit pas je sais pas ce qu'il veut !

-Morte à cause d'un hollow ? Bizarre, d'habitude ils dévorent les âmes...

Merci ça fait plaisir !

Le brun aux lunettes me lancent un regard insistant... que je soutiens bien évidemment ! C'est pas parce que je suis stressée que je vais plier ! Quoique ça n'arrange peut-être pas mon cas... tant pis !

-Bon, poursuit-il, depuis quand es-tu morte ?

Eh bah lui il manque franchement de tact ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà demander à un fantôme quand il était mort moi ? Bon c'est vrai que j'en ai jamais croisé aussi... quoique... non non non ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

-Depuis un mois.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Il semble ne pas me croire mais griffonne quelques mots sur une feuille puis dit :

-Très bien tu peux y aller, par la porte rose là-bas... tu te présentes au comptoir ils te donneront ce qu'il te faut pour le prochain examen.

-D'accord merci.

Je me lève, les salue et part par la porte indiquée. En fait ça ressemble un peu à une bibliothèque derrière, je me présente comme convenu au comptoir, une femme avec un tresse et une veste blanche elle aussi me sourit puis me tend des livres.

-Tiens, tu en aura besoin pour l'examen écrit du mois prochain.

Je les prends, ils sont énormes ! J'aurais jamais le temps de tout retenir en un mois ! Elle doit remarquer ma mine terrifiée car elle lâche sans plus de manières :

-Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable désinscris-toi.

-Hein ? Ah non jamais !

Elle ne dit rien de plus puis me désigne une porte, bleue cette fois(je vais passer par toutes les couleurs on dirait...). J'allai vers elle lorsqu'elle me retient.

-Numéro ?

-Euh.. 39 !

-Bien c'est bon tu peux y aller, les livres seront à rendre.

Bah j'imagine bien, je passe la porte suivante et débouche dans un vrai foutoir !Il y a encore un type avec une veste blanche et des clochettes dans les cheveux me jette un regard à faire froid dans le dos !

-Encore une faiblarde ! Fit-il exaspéré.

-Hein ? Mais j'suis pas faible !

Oups c'est sortit tout seul ! Je me sens bizarre là...

-Tu veux te battre ? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Plutôt mourir ! Ah non je suis déjà morte... on peut mourir deux fois ? J'ai vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça quelle idiote ! Le type est en train de dégainer son zanpachose dont j'ai oublié le nom lorsqu'un shinigami, sans la veste blanche cette fois, avec des cheveux rouges et des tatouages sur le visage, s'approche à tout allure.

-Capitaine Zaracki ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre ici !

-Oh Renji tu n'es pas drôle... c'est elle qui m'a défié !

Hein ? Une petite seconde...

-C'est pas vrai !

Il me jette un regard menaçant... si seulement j'étais une toute toute petite souris...

-Bon, souffle le dénommé Renji, suis-moi.

Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois ! Plus loin je serais de ce monstre mieux ce sera ! Il va vers une pile de sabre en bois, en prend un, vérifie son état puis me le donne.

-C'est un Bokken, tu t'en servira lors de l'examen pratique du mois prochain.

Youpi... ça aussi va falloir que je m'y exerce...

-Ton numéro ?

-Euh... euh... 39 !

-Bon, tu sors par la porte là-bas et tu reviens au même endroit le mois prochain.

-Si je suis pas morte de faim d'ici là... euh pardon c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire !

Le type aux cheveux rouges me fait un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis du Rukongai moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ? C'est dur d'entrer ici ?

-Non pas vraiment, le plus dure c'est la pression.

-Euh... la pression ?

-Renji ! Vocifère ce Zaracki. Le numéro 40 est là !

-Oui j'arrive ! Eh bien bon courage !

-Euh... merci.

Je sors par la porte, verte cette fois, encore un mois à passer...

**Et oui encore un à faire sauter...**

**Un 'tit comm's?**


	6. Chapitre 6: Examens

**Et oui les exam' tant attendus(ou pas)! C'est parti(un mois est passé, je précise).**

Chapitre 6 : Examens.

Bon bon bon, résumons ce pourquoi je vais stresser aujourd'hui :

-L'examen écrit ce matin ( ouais quand on est pas réveillé ). Ça va être un genre de questionnaire.

-L'examen psychologique à midi(quand on a la dalle et qu'on est sur les nerfs quoi...). Juste pour savoir si on a le mental requis...

-L'examen pratique de l'après-midi avec tout plein d'épreuves à passer et le taratata...

Alors où est ma place, en G 16... alors G c'est là... 1, 2, 3...

Ça y est G 16 !

Je m'installe directement comme ça je suis prête, bon j'ai une heure d'avance... une heure de stress...

-Eh réveilles-toi !

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai piqué du nez zut !

-Allez debout ! Fait le donneur de copie en me secouant.

-Euh... ouais c'est bon ! Chuis réveillée !... je crois.

Il y a plusieurs rires à côté, je suis toute rouge là ! Bon où est ma copie ? Ah oui bon bah sous mon nez... inspire expire c'est bon je stress bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? C'est pas le but ! Bon voyons la première question...

_Nommez les 13 divisions de la cour, leurs capitaines et vice-capitaines ainsi que leurs fonctions spécifiques._

Euh... Bon ça va pour la première je sais et les autres aussi ça a l'air d'aller... la différence entre shikai et bankai... les Mod Soul ou pilules d'âme artificielle... gna gna gna... ouais ça devrait aller !

C'est bon je suis enfin sortie de cet enfer ! Ah oui mais y a le deuxième qui m'attend de pied ferme... voyon si je trouve Kyo... ah le voilà !

-Eh Kyo !

Il se retourne puis me demande directement :

-C'est bon t'as réussi ? T'as pas confondu des capitaines ou techniques de kidô ?

-Euh non... 'fin j'crois pas...

-Tant mieux, t'as quel numéro pour la suite ?

-Euh... 3.

-Bon ben dépêches-toi ils vont bientôt appeler pour l'épreuve psychologique.

Nous nous précipitons vers la salle désignée pour cette catégorie, juste à ce moment retentit mon numéro dans le haut parleur.

-Bonne chance, me souffle Kyo.

Tiens j'en aurais bien besoin ! Bien que ça fait deux mois que je me tue à lui répéter que la chance et moi ça fait deux, non trois.

J'entre dans la salle et...

-Ouah oh non le monstre aux clochettes !

Oups j'ai encore pensé tout haut ! Et il me lance un de ces regards...

-Désolé capitaine ! Au fait vous ne devriez pas être à l'examen pratique vous ?

Et voilà que je lui tape la causette moi.. je suis complètement folle !

-Je fais les deux.

Et zut ! Ah cette fois je l'ai pensé, pas dit. Je m'intéresse enfin aux deux autres capitaines à côté, le type brun aux lunettes du mois dernier, je sais maintenant qu'il se nomme Sosuke Aizen. Et un autre gamin à l'air renfrogné et aux cheveux blanc : Toshiro Hitsugaya. Eh bah on peut pas dire que je suis tomber sur les meilleurs entre la grosse brute, le type louche et le gamin plus jeune que moi mais bien plus méchant !

Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié la politesse.

-Euh... bonjour...

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je fais pas grand effet. Du doigt, Hitsugaya me fait signe de m'asseoir. Aizen commence :

-Les combats entre shinigamis sont sanctionnés, il faut donc résister aux provocations.

Youpi, je sais déjà qui va être désigné pour me provoquer...

Ouah j'en peux plus ! Il faut vraiment un mental de fer pour entrer ici ! Enfin... je devrais m'en être sorti... Tiens v'là Kyo qui sort !

-Alors t'es tombé sur qui toi ?

-Le capitaine Unohana, Soi Fon et Ichimaru... mon dieu j'ai cru que ça ne finirai jamais !

-Bah... le capitaine Unohana a l'air plutôt gentille...

L'atmosphère vient de tomber dans la déprime...

-Eh bien tu te trompes...

Euh... ouais... Il me fait de la peine là...

-Bon aller viens, on va se rendre à l'épreuve pratique.

-Ouais...

J'ai l'estomac tordu dans tout les sens, faim et stress cumulés je vous le conseille pas ! Enfin bon...

Apparemment ça fonctionne par groupes mais Kyo et moi on est pas dans le même dommage...

Bon allez ça va être mon tour. Donc les examinateurs sont les capitaines Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaracki(zut!) et Shunsui Kyoraku.

-Bonjour, fit le capitaine Kyoraku d'une voix enjouée, j'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes l'un des groupes éliminatoires de cet examen ! Il s'agit tout simplement du fait que vous allez vous battre entre vous et celui qui restera en dernier pourra passer au vrai examen. La raison est que cette année l'académie doit retenir beaucoup de demandes... vous nous excuserez bien sûr...

Non je l'excuse pas ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Bon, avant de dramatiser, je devrais observer mes ''adversaires'' soit : un grand baraqué qui a l'air de pouvoir m'écraser d'une pichenette, un maigrelet qui tremble sur ses jambes (Comment ont-ils pu le laisser ne serait-ce que passer l'examen?) et une fille qui semble être une vrai pimbêche ! Tout bien réfléchi je suis bien contente de ne pas être dans le groupe de Kyo !

-Le premier qui sort de la zone tracée au sort est éliminé. Allez, toi la blonde et l'autre fille aux cheveux roses ! Rugit Zaracki. À vos marques, prêtes...

Ah non ça va pas là ! Où j'ai mis mon sabre ? Ah oui là...

-Partez !

Eh bah la pimbêche rose c'est quelle est rapide ! Elle vient de me foncer dessus... heureusement que Kyo a exactement la même façon de faire et que je peut parer le coup ! En fait elle est pas très difficile à cerner... elle attaque rapidement mais n'est pas très puissante. Bon je ferai peut-être de me mettre à attaquer sinon je vais sortir de la zone tracée à la craie !

Je fais deux attaques d'estocs, surprise par ma subite réaction, elle recule, un pas, deux pas... et zut elle est pas encore de hors ! Elle exécute un tour sur elle-même, je me baisse pour l'esquiver(j'avoue c'est pas passé loin) et alors j'engage une attaque de taille et elle finit dehors !

-Wouhou j'ai gagné !

-Zut j'ai perdu ! Fait la fille en rose. Et en plus je me suis cassé un ongle !

Quand je disais que c'était une pimbêche... je jette un coup d'œil appuyé au capitaine Zaracki, c'est qui la faiblarde maintenant hein ?

Mon dieu j'ai pas dit ça tout haut ?! Nan c'est bon... ouf !

-Toi le gringalet et le grand, enchaîne Soi Fon sans prévenir, en position !

-À vos marques, prêt partez ! Complète Kyoraku avec un grand sourire bêta.(C'est vraiment un capitaine ? Il faut pourtant le croire...)

Le gros costaud a tôt fait de se débarrasser du p'tit gars. Mince c'est à mon tour !

-À vos marques, prêt finissez-moi le tout ! S'écrie Zaracki.

Il en a de bonnes lui ! Il se retrouve pas avec un type qui fait dix fois sa taille lui ! Bon j'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu... Hum que disait mon manuel de combat face à un adversaire plus fort que soit déjà ? Utiliser sa force... ah il me fonce dessus ! Je m'écarte et... il fonce hors de la délimitation ! Eh bah, j'ai même pas eu à me battre ! Soi Fon me désigne une porte marron :

-C'est par là !

Je salue les capitaines et passe la porte. Mais... lui je le connais !

**Ouais je le connais mais pas vous! Qui a deviné qui c'était? Je l'ai déjà cité dans ma fic :)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Ichimaru Gin

**Yo c'est moi! Et la suite avec! au fait qui avait deviné?**

Chapitre 7 : Ichimaru Gin.

Ce type c'est... celui qui a tué le Hollow!(Oui je peux pas dire sauvée puisque je suis morte... par ma faute d'ailleurs). Je reconnais bien ces cheveux argents, ces yeux fermés et... et surtout cet affreux sourire dont on arrive pas à discerner le but!(Oui un sourire est censé être chaleureux... et ben lui il me fait froid dans le dos!).

Quand j'ai lu la description donnée par le livre je ne voulais pas le croire mais la ''veste blanche'' n'est portée que par les capitaines et... oh mince ! C'est qu'en plus il est tout seul pour cette partie de l'examen !

Il lève la tête et semble me remarquer.

-Ah déjà ? Fit-il d'un air distrait(Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? J'en sais rien de son air!)

Ouais bon c'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé sur une pimbêche et un bourrin qui ont tenus à peine cinq minutes !... sauf le dernier qui n'a fait qu'une seconde.

-Numéro ? Poursuit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Euh... 51 du groupe n° 2 !

Au fait c'est quelle épreuve là ? J'ai complètement oublié !

-C'est l'épreuve de Kidô, dit l'autre comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Bien sûr cela concerne seulement quelques techniques de base.

Euh... ouais ok. Bon les cible sont là... c'était quoi la formule déjà euh...

-Hado no Ichi, Première technique de destruction : Shou !

La cible est projetée plus loin, je me demande si le capitaine a vu quelque chose avec ses yeux fermés enfin bon il griffonne quelque chose sur une fiche.

-Fais-en encore deux et je dirai que c'est fini.

Et je sais même pas ce qu'il a pensé de mon sort ! Bon ensuite...

-Hado no Yon, Quatrième technique de destruction : Byakurai !

Bon un peu raté, le petit éclair blanc il a à peine troué la cible...

-Tu ne connais tout de même pas que des techniques de destruction ? Remarque le capitaine.

Merci c'est sympa c'est celles où je réussis le mieux... ou presque, bon je comment il s'appelle déjà ce capitaine ? Il y avait peut-être sa description dans le livre euh... ah ça y'est !

-Capitaine Ichimaru Gin !

-Oui ?

Mince je l'ai dit tout haut ! Quelle nulle et qu'est-ce que je lui dis maintenant? Je bafouille :

-Euh... Euh...

Zut maintenant il me regarde... et les yeux fermés c'est très gênant ! Bon allez j'ai que ça à dire :

-Merci d'avoir tuer le hollow !

-Hein ? Lequel ?

Oui je m'en doute que c'est pas le premier qu'il tuait enfin bon pas grave...

-Bakudo no Ich, Première technique d'immobilisation : Sai !

Bon ça se voit pas trop mais la cible est censée être ligotée hein...

Ichimaru se lève, il est trop grand je dois lever la tête...

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Saizawa Misaki.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi, on s'est déjà vu ?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Oui mais c'est pas grave si vous ne vous en souvenez pas...

-Ouais de toute manière j'aurai pas cherché, tu peux passer à la suite, porte jaune.

Je le salue, m'exécute directement et passe la porte. C'est étrange j'ai comme un sentiment de déception... j'aurai bien aimé qu'il me reconnaisse...

Bon allez Misa c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! C'est quoi la prochaine épreuve ? Tiens le capitaine Unohana ? C'est elle qui m'a donné les livres la dernière fois...

-Bonjour, dit celle-ci d'une voix douce, bienvenue à l'épreuve de lancer de shuriken.

Ah c'est vrai, c'est pour voir si on a des aptitudes aux armes à distance...

Le capitaine me tend cinq shuriken et me désigne une cible de taille moyenne.

Je les lance.

Premier : loupé

Deuxième : Dans le mille !

Troisième : Pas trop loin du milieu...

Quatrième : Pareil que pour le troisième.

Dernier : Assez loin du milieu quand même...

-C'est pas mal, déclare le capitaine Unohana, l'épreuve de combat a été notée en même temps que les combats éliminatoires, tu as donc fini les examens, bonne chance pour les résultats.

-Au revoir et merci.

Je sors par une porte arc-en-ciel avec un air tout à fait serein, j'ai enfin fini ces épreuves de ouf !

J'attends Kyo pendant une heure et le vois enfin sortir.

-Eh Kyo ! Alors t'as réussi ?

Il affiche un grand sourire.

-Ouais je suis tombé sur des types super faciles à l'épreuve éliminatoire !

-Pareil ! C'est super on a plus qu'à attendre les résultats !

Je me retourne lorsque je vois le capitaine Ichimaru sortir de la salle des examens. Il me jette un regard (bon je suppose soyons d'accord) et prends une autre direction. Je le suis du regard sans rien dire.

La main de Kyo vient obstruer mon champ de vision (comme Yuki...), je me tourne vers lui qui dit en riant :

-Eh ça va ? Ce capitaine t'a traumatisé ou quoi ?

-Euh... non pas vraiment...

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

Je lui fais un maigre sourire.

-Rien du tout ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il semble très sceptique mai cela m'est complètement égal et je file sans qu'il ne puisse rien ajouter.

**Bah moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Ai-je satisfait votre soif de lecture? Ou pas?**


	8. Chapitre 8: Ma classe, oui mais laquelle

**Merci à Argond et Hatsuiyo-chan pour leurs commentaires!**

**En fait Yuki et Misa sont juste meilleurs amis pas frères ou quoi que ce soit...**

**Bon vous l'aurez tous remarquer mais Ichimaru est mon perso préféré avec Hitsugaya^^**

**Bref voici la suite(merci Sophie d'être venue voir depuis skyrock)**

Chapitre 8 : Ma classe, oui mais laquelle ?

Où est mon nom ? Où est-il ? Ah là ! Youpi je suis reçue ! Oups j'ai assommé deux personnes en sautant comme ça...

-Désolée...

Bon je suis en classe A 5 bâtiment Nord... ouais d'accord mais c'est où ?

-Bon si t'as fini de regarder pousse-toi ! S'exclame un grand type derrière moi.

-Ouais ouais...

Je m'écarte et sort de l'attroupement, à la recherche de Kyo. Enfin, j'aperçois sa tête brune parmi les autres.

-Alors t'es en quelle classe ?

-A 5 et toi ?

-D 8...

-Ah mais c'est pas juste on est pas dans la même classe !

-T'es reçue c'est déjà ça ! Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Rétorque-t-il.

Ouh là il est de mauvaise humeur qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Bon avant qu'il parte ou qu'il faille aller en cours je vais lui poser ma grande question :

-C'est où le bâtiment Nord ?

Il me lance un de ces regards meurtriers qui vous tuent pas mais qui pourraient puis lâche :

-C'est au nord.

Ah bon c'était si simple que ça ?

-Au fait il y a une sonnerie comme au lycée ?

-Je crois pas...

Et nous entendons un grand

« Drrrriiinnngggg ! »

-Ben si y'en a une, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais bah dépêches toi d'aller en cours alors.

-Ah oui pardon...

Lui il a l'air de savoir où aller... et moi je suis toute seule et complètement paumée dans la salle des listes ! Bon alors je vais prendre ce couloir... et pourquoi pas celui-là aussi euh...

-Et zut je suis paumée de chez paumée là !

Mince mais il est pas clair Kyo quand il dit le nord !

En fait je dois peut-être sortir du bâtiment...

Rah c'est toujours comme ça mes rentrées ! Je me perds dés le premier jour ! Ah la la mais là c'est essentiel ! Je dois devenir shinigami pour survivre et retrouver Yuki ! C'est quand même mon meilleur ami et si je me fais virer pour retard dés le premier jour...

-Ben alors on est perdue ?

Je fais un bond de trois mètres ! Cette voix neutre légèrement moqueuse je la connais...

-Capitaine Ichimaru ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il hausse les épaules puis sourit et dit :

-Eh bien c'est à moi de surveiller les couloirs les premiers jours.

-Ah bon...

-Donc pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?

Ben il l'a dit lui même il y a deux minutes !

-Euh... je me suis perdue.

Son sourire vient de s'élargir, ça doit l'amuser mais c'est pas mon cas ! Il redevient sérieux(je crois, soyons d'accord) :

-T'es en quelle classe ?

-Euh A 5...

Il eut une sorte de ricanement.

-T'es même pas dans le bon bâtiment, ici c'est le bâtiment Sud.

-Ah... ah bon ? Fis-je avec une mine abasourdie.

-Quel sens de l'orientation lamentable...

Merci je l'avais remarqué ! Et il pourrait pas arrêter avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles -le moins qu'on puisse dire- là ! Il se retourne et me fait signe de le suivre.

-Bon je suppose que je dois t'y conduire je suppose...

-Ah... merci...

Non mais c'est son boulot quand même ! Enfin c'est quand même un capitaine donc je ferais mieux de me taire !

Nous sortons par exactement la direction opposée à celle que j'avais prise, je me sens vraiment bête je suppose que c'est normal. En cours de route il m'explique deux trois trucs sans que j'ai rien à lui demander.

-Les classes A sont les meilleures après les classes Étoiles ou classe d'élite donc en gros tu vas bosser dur.

Youpi je suis super enthousiaste...

-C'est quand même à se demander comment tu peux être dans ce genre de classe, continue-t-il, une incapable comme toi...

Il pourrait pas tenir sa langue de temps à autres ? Ça me ferait plaisir !

-On y est, A 5.

Ah ouais, une porte en bois terne.

-Au fait je crois que je me souviens de toi, t'es pas l'idiote qui se serait fait tuer bêtement par un hollow juste pour rejoindre un cadavre ?

Ouais eh bah l'idiote elle aurait bien envie de te faire avaler ton zanpakuto capitaine à la gomme !

-Euh... oui.

-Bon la prochaine fois tu feras plus attention hein ?

Ah non Misa c'est pas le moment de rougir parce qu'un type te demande de faire attention ! N'empêche que j'arrive pas à savoir s'il est sérieux ou non, d'ailleurs il est déjà parti... hein ? Il est déjà parti ?!

Bon j'ai plus qu'à frapper...

-Oui, fait une voix énervée derrière la porte.

Super, c'est parti pour un savon... Allez un, deux j'ouvre.

-Euh... bonjour, je suis en retard...

Il y a quelques rires mais que je suis bête ! Ils l'avaient tous vu que j'étais en retard !

**Bah elle la commence bien son année^^**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Désolée si c'est court, j'ai eu une surdose d'idées et je me suis mise à écrire deux chapitres en même temps^^**

**Bon au moins j'aurais pas de retard en théorie :)**

Chapitre 9 : Eh ouais c'est moi, je suis en retard.

Bon ils pourraient arrêter de rire ? C'est bon je sais que je suis en retard et rouge pivoine !

-Bon va t'asseoir, déclare le professeur.

J'obéis immédiatement et m'assoie à côté d'un très grand type de la taille d'un buffle et avec une barbichette.

Mon professeur a des cheveux violets avec des mèches jeunes, très courts. Il a des yeux verts qui lancent des éclairs et un zanpakuto au modèle très rapproché d'une scie dans le dos. Il porte le même kimono que nous, les shinigamis normaux, mais avec une double bande rouge en guise de ceinture. Il lance d'une voix aiguë :

-Bon, je suis Sheiruu Tamashi et votre professeur principal pour cette année dans l'académie ! Si vous avez de la chance vous passerez à la deuxième année mais sinon ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous encouragez ou vous conseillez !

Eh ben, ça c'est un prof qui veut vraiment que ses élèves se loupent... eh ben je vais pas lui faire ce plaisir !

-Bien sûr, continue-t-il, la deuxième année n'est pas toujours indispensable, environ 10 % de la classe intègre directement une division dés la fin de cette année mais si c'est ce que vous voulez il vous faudra du talent et du travail ! Cette classe ne convient pas aux fainéants !

Bon alors j'ai la possibilité de ne pas faire une deuxième année et d'aller directement en division à la fin de cette année c'est cool !

-Bien vous savez à peu près tout maintenant vous allez choisir votre zanpakuto, ce choix est définitif je vous préviens !

Il nous désigne deux grands paniers contenant des katana de toutes les tailles, les autres se précipitent mais j'attends que l'attroupement se vide pour y aller à mon tour. Je regarde les choix qu'il me reste :

-Un zanpakuto fendu.

-Un zanpakuto de taille moyenne recourbé et à la lame ciselée.

-Un zanpakuto minuscule de la taille d'une dague.

-Un vieux machin qui n'avait même plus la forme d'un sabre.

Bon bah je vais prendre le deuxième de cette petite liste, ouah il est trop classe mon zanpakuto ! Il a même une bande de tissu bleu à la garde ça fait un joli ruban !

-Bon t'as fini d'admirer ? Remarque pas sympathiquement le prof.

-Euh... oui pardon...

Je rougis un peu et m'assois bien sagement.

-Les objectifs de ce premier trimestre sont très simples, vous devrez réussir à entrer dans le monde de votre zanpakuto et si à la fin du deuxième vous n'avez toujours pas appris son nom vous serez renvoyé chez vous.

Ah pas cool...

-Sinon vous apprendrez ici la plupart des techniques de kidô, à mieux vous battre ainsi qu'à maîtriser votre reiatsu. Et ne vous prenez pas pour des surdoués parce que vous êtes en A ! Sinon vous seriez en classe Étoile !

C'est bon ça va le capitaine Ichimaru m'a déjà fait un cours !

-Bref je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment Nord où vous passerez cette année.

Youpi une visite ! Bon je les suis bien pour ne pas me perdre... waa y a un réfectoire trop bien ! Compris avec la pension en plus ! Je vais pouvoir manger ! C'est très grand et ça sent bon miam !

Et trois salles d'entraînement pour... bah s'entraîner. Elles sont de parquet poli et il y a parfois des cibles. Il y en a une à l'extérieur.

Des dortoirs... super je vais me faire des potes ! Il y a environs six lits et c'est assez petit et peint en noir et blanc, quelle super atmosphère ça me fait...

Hein ? La visite est déjà finie ? J'ai dû louper des trucs ! Le prof se tourne vers nous :

-Bien je vous laisse vous accoutumer à l'endroit sur ce bonne journée !

Et il s'éclipse littéralement!

Bon où je vais ? Au réfectoire ! Ah non il est pas midi ni le tout début du matin ni le soir on est juste dans une matinée bien entamée.

Dans ce cas je vais aller à la recherche de Kyo !

Punaise ça fait deux heures que je le cherche mais il est introuvable ! Comme Yuki quand il a décidé de s'éclipser pour la journée !

Pff quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de penser à lui 24 heures sur 24 ?! Je dois me concentrer sur mon objectif premier du moment : devenir shinigami !

Ouais mais un an c'est long... qu'est-ce qui me dis que d'ici là il ne ce sera pas fait bouffer par un hollow ou ne ressemblerait qu'à un petit tas d'os séchés ?

Ah mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?! Je suis folle !

Calme Misa calme... Ouf c'est bon ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, il pète la forme et on va se retrouver dans la même division au bout du compte voilà ! Maintenant je suis zen donc tout va bien...

Ou pas.

Sérieux il faut que je pense à autre chose sinon je vais me retrouver à pleurer comme un bébé dans les couloirs ! Et on peut pas dire qu'ils soient déserts ceux-là !

-Eh Misa !

Je me retourne, ah c'est Kyo !

-Eh t'étais où ? Fis d'un ton accusateur. Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

-Bah je te cherchais aussi je te signales !

-mais c'est moi qui t'ai cherché en premier !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme, zut il a raison. J'aime pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot ! Kyo en profite :

-ah pour une fois t'a plus rien à dire !

-Si : ramènes-toi j'ai faim !

Et je le traîne en direction du réfectoire.

**Et je me traîne vers mon clavier pour écrire la suite!**

**Juste un truc à dire: hatsuiyo-chan j'adore ta fic! C'est trop marrant^^**


	10. Chapitre 10: Zanpakuto folie!

**Et voilà THE suite! Bon ne m'en voulez pas je fais sauter les mois...**

Chapitre 10 : Zanpakuto folie.

Mais mince ! Ça fait deux mois que les autres élèves sont entrés dans le monde de leur zanpakuto ou ont au moins communiqué avec lui ! Alors pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas ? Je suis obligée de faire des heures d'entraînement supplémentaires mais rien y fait !

Le prof a dit qu'il demanderait peut-être à un capitaine de m'aider mais ça fait bien deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une veste blanche !

Bon revenons à ce foutu zanpakuto muet ! Hum hum...

-Bon allez abruti parles !

Et bah que dalle, c'est peut-être pas la bonne façon mais j'ai un peu tout essayé dernièrement...

-Alors c'est toi l'incapable qui n'arrive même pas à entendre la voix de ton zanpakuto.

Ouh cette voix moqueuse je la reconnaîtrais entre mille !

-Capitaine Ichimaru...

Je suis maudite c'est pas possible... Lui il continue à se foutre de moi par contre.

-Ben alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir ? J'étais le seul capitaine qui n'était pas assez occupé pour se défiler.

On voit à quel point s'occuper de futurs shinigamis l'enchante... espèce de fainéant ! Hein ? J'ai pas dit ça tout haut au moins ? Non ça va, ouf !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi avec un air tout à fait serein et demande :

-Alors quel est le problème ?

J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire psychologique c'est dingue ! Bon je vais pas lui mettre un vent non plus...

-Ben vous l'avez dit vous même : mon zanpakuto est muet comme une carpe !

-Ouais je le comprends avec une excitée pareille...

Eh il est peut-être capitaine mais je lui permets pas ! Je ne suis pas une excitée juste une quasi-hyperactive ! Il entreprend de se changer en professeur (ouais je dis ça mais c'est toujours le capitaine quoi...) :

-Les zanpakuto ont souvent le caractère de leur possesseur et comme ça doit bien faire deux mois que tu traînes le tiens il devrait avoir un peu copié ta personnalité. Maintenant tu réfléchis à comment font les gens pour que tu leur prête un minimum d'attention.

Mais je prêtes toujours attention aux gens ! Bon ça dépend lesquels mais voilà quoi... Enfin quand je n'écoute personne c'est quand je... Oh non c'est tout de même pas ça ?

À la surprise... nan en fait j'en sais rien mais bon surprise quand même !... du capitaine Ichimaru, je balance ce stupide zanpakuto à travers la pièce. Je retourne le chercher, attends quelques minutes pour voir s'il se passe quelque chose et recommence environs cinq fois jusqu'à ce que...

-_Merde ! Y a pas moyen de dormir tranquille ici !_s'exclame une voix courroucée.

-Ah-ha je le savais ! Fis-je triomphante.

Le capitaine me regarde comme si j'étais complètement folle... ah non c'est vrai qu'il a les yeux fermés ! Bon on s'en fout il a le visage tourné vers moi quoi !

-_Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Ah oui t'es l'idiote finie qui me sert de propriétaire..._

J'envoie une nouvelle fois mon zanpakuto valdinguer à travers la salle d'entraînement et retourne le chercher.

-Qui est l'idiote finie qui te sert de propriétaire ? Dis-je d'un ton froid à mon zanpakuto.

-_Ben toi._

Après avoir fait six fois d'afillée la largeur de la pièce il me dit :

-_Si tu m'abîmes tu ne pourras pas te battre correctement... et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !_

Cette dernière réflexion me fait suspendre mon prochain geste et je lâche :

-Qui m'a foutu un zanpakuto pareil ?

-C'est toi qui l'a choisi, remarque Ichimaru derrière moi.

-_Un point pour le capitaine._

-Oh la ferme sabre en bois !

L'insulte trop minable...

-_T'es aveugle ? Je suis en fer ! Achètes-toi des lunettes !_

Waa je suis maudite c'est pas possible ! Entre le capitaine qui se fiche de moi et le zanpakuto qui hésite pas à en remettre une couche je suis servie !

-_En tout cas tu peux toujours rêver pour savoir mon nom et entrer dans mon monde. Je dois même te dire que mon dernier propriétaire n'a même pas réussi à terminer sa première année à l'académie._

-Rien à fiche, fis-je désinvolte, je t'y obligerai.

-_Tss j'aimerais bien voir ça !_

-Eh ben tu vas voir !

Le capitaine Ichimaru se lève puis dit avec un grand sourire :

-Bon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors.

-Ah euh... eh bien merci vous êtes plus efficace que mon prof !

-Tu as envie que je lui dise ?

-Ah non surtout pas !

Il part en riant... c'est vraiment un capitaine ? Ben oui qu'chuis cruche !

-_Pour être cruche, je confirme._

-Waa mais en plus tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

-_Eh je suis un zanpakuto ! Et le meilleur !_

-Comment tu veux être le meilleur si tu sers à rien ?

-_Je te permets pas !_

-Bah moi je me permets ! Sinon t'as qu'à me laisser entrer dans ton monde.

-Dans tes rêves les plus fous oui !

Ah c'est pas vrai... Bon de toute manière il me reste quatre mois mais si je traînes trop je ne pourrais jamais quitter l'Académie en une année... il faut au moins que je maîtrise le shikai d'ici là ! Parce que je connais assez de techniques de kidô pour intégrer une des treize divisions mais alors pour ce qui concerne les zanpakuto...

-_Tu es archi-nulle !_

Voilà...

-Hein ? Non mais je te permets pas !

Il fait six fois le tour de la pièce en se cognant aux murs, je sais bien qu'avec un zanpakuto abîmé j'irai pas très loin mais faut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus !

**Et voilà c'est fini qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère ne pas avoir trop déformé le caractère de Gin mais bon j'adore ce perso!**

**Par contre son zanpakuto a vraiment un caractère de... bref! Pour la suite je vais (encore) sauter des jours, mais je pense qu'on verra un peu Kyo même s'il va faire des apparitions de plus en plus rares puisqu'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe et qu'en plus... ah non ça va pas là! Si je continues à parler je vais vous donner la suite que vous n'aurez qu'en lisant les chapitres qui suivront... na!**


	11. Chapitre 11: Blabla

**Bon l'histoire avance pas beaucoup mais je vais essayer de la faire entrer dans le monde de son zanpakuto au prochain chapitre(ouais c'est pas facile avec un zanpakuto aussi chiant de trouver un bon prétexte)**

**Bref bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11 : Blabla.

Bon ça fait un mois que je parle... pardon me dispute avec mon zanpakuto et un mois que je ne suis toujours pas entré dans son monde et que je sais pas son nom. Bien sûr j'ai rien dit à mon prof parce que sinon il va appeler le capitaine Ichimaru en renfort et ça très peu pour moi. Ce type est trop bizarre pour être fréquentable !

-_Menteuse !_

-Ah toi la ferme hein ! Je t'ai pas sonné zanpakuto sans nom !

-_Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !_

-Tu n'as qu'à me donner ton nom.

-_Dans tes rêves ! Dans quatre mois je suis débarrassé de toi c'est pas maintenant que je vais t'aider !_

-T'es quand même bizarre comme zanpakuto toi.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu parles beaucoup mais en réalité tu vaux rien puisque tu ne te bats pas.

-_..._

Waa pour une fois qu'il a plus rien à dire je suis trop forte !

-_Je lis dans tes pensées._

-M'en fou, allez on va manger j'ai promis à Kyo de le retrouver devant le self !

-_Pour une fois que tu y penses..._

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu crois qu'avec un zanpakuto comme toi c'est facile de vivre ?

-_..._

En fait je crois qu'aujourd'hui il est pas très bavard...

-_Dis-moi..._

-Ouais ?

-_Pourquoi veux-tu devenir une shinigami ? Tu es tellement incapable que tout le monde même toi s'en est rendu compte que c'était bizarre._

-Oh m'insulte pas ! Et puis si tu lis dans mes pensées tu devrais le savoir non ?

-_Eh bien le lien n'est pas assez fort pour que je connaisse tes pensées les plus profondes._

Bien fait pour lui il avait qu'à me donner son nom !

-_Je t'entends._

-Oui je sais !

-_Tu veux bien répondre ?_

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-_Si tu as une bonne raison je réfléchirai à la possibilité de te donner mon nom._

-Ah cool ! D'accord ! Eh bien en fait je veux retrouver quelqu'un dans la Soul Society...

_-Et c'est pour une raison aussi conne ?_

Il vient de me mettre en colère là...

-Ce n'est pas une raison conne ! C'est Yuki et il est mon ami ! S'il est mort c'est de ma faute alors je dois le retrouver !

-_Pas la peine de te mettre dans tout tes états, on va finir par t'entendre. Enfin si c'est toi qui l'a tué il devrait t'en vouloir non ?_

Je me tais, il n'a pas tord ce zanpakuto sans nom... Yuki m'en veux peut-être... après tout c'est de ma faute... Je lâche :

-De toute manière il faut que je le retrouve ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser !

-C_omme tu veux, c'est pas de ma faute si tu es une imbécile finie après tout !_

-Tais-toi ! Oh non je vais être en retard au self !

-_Qu'est-ce que je disais..._

Qu'il se taise deux secondes ça me ferait des vacances... ah la la... Bon où est le self je suis en retard mince mince mince ! Je m'arrête au détour d'un couloir et hurle :

-Je suis perdue !

_-Bon ça va on avait compris !_

-Dis tu peux pas m'aider toi ? Tu dois être ici depuis tellement longtemps que tu dois bien connaître l'Académie hein ?

Je lui fais un regard suppliant bien que ce ne soit qu'un zanpakuto sûrement complètement aveugle...

-_Je ne suis pas aveugle je vois très bien que tu es une idiote finie._

-Oh la ferme !

-_Y a pas de cochons._

-Te fous pas de moi !

Une voix se met à sortir de nulle part :

-Je savais bien que tu étais perdue.

Je me retourne et -oh miracle!- c'est Kyo que j'aperçois là-bas !

-Youpi sauve-moi de ce zanpakuto trop pénible !

-Si tu ne veux plus l'entendre ne te balades pas avec.

-Mais il faut qu'il me dise son nom !

-_Je te le dirais pas tu peux toujours t'acharner._

Je lève mon zanpakuto bien haut et lance :

-Oh toi la ferme !

-_Pas envie !_

Kyo, ne grosse goutte de sueur sur le front, me regarda bizarrement :

-Euh... c'est toujours comme ça entre toi et ton zanpakuto ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Faut croire... au fait c'est quoi le nom du tien ?

-Je suis en classe D je n'aurais pas de zanpakuto avant le troisième trimestre.

-Ah c'est vrai désolée.

Oui c'est vrai que lui il est obligé de faire deux ans et il a plus de temps, apparemment c'est suivant le taux de reiatsu ou un truc dans le genre qu'est établi le classement...

Mon estomac fit un concert de rock.

-OK on va mangé, s'exclama Kyo en éclatant de rire.

Ouais bouffe !

**Pff penses un peu à ton zanpakuto plutôt qu'à ton estomac, baka!**

**Enfin je ferais mieux de me taire puisque c'est moi qui écrit!**


	12. Chapitre 12: Setonakai!

**Je suis trop fière de ce chapitre! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le suis!**

Chapitre 12 : Setonakai.

Zut à ce train là je retrouverai jamais Yuki !

-_Qu'est-ce que t'as à encore penser à lui ? T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?_fait une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

-Euh... non c'est juste mon meilleur ami.

-_Il doit être aussi fou et bête que toi._

-Hein ? Ne l'insultes pas ! Moi passes encore mais pas lui !

-_Et comment vous avez pu devenir amis ?_

-Dans un accident de voiture.

L'autre crétin de zanpakuto sans nom est explosé de rire derrière sa lame.

-_Alors ça c'est a meilleure ! Dans un accident de voiture !_

Il redevient – je crois – sérieux.

-_Comment t'as fait ?_

Eh bah il est bavard aujourd'hui.

-Bah on roulait et les deux voitures se sont rentrées dedans... boum ! Comme ça !

-_Tu aurais été défigurée ç'aurait été marrant !_

-Là t'es méchant !

-_Et fier de l'être !_

Je pousse un grand soupir, puis remarque :

-C'est vrai j'aurais pu mourir ou autre chose mais dans cet accident, justement, c'est Yuki qui a le plus souffert. Je lui ai encore fait du mal...

-_Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui conduisait ? Y avait quelqu'un d'assez fou pour te laisser le volant ?_

-Euh... non.

-_Alors vous rouliez vites ?_

Il aurait dû faire policier ce zanpakuto... enfin bon maintenant que j'ai commencé autant tout lui dire :

-Non pas tant que ça, mais l'air-bag de sa voiture ne s'est pas déclenché, une erreur de fabrication apparemment. Il a traversé le pare-brise. Il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital couvert de blessures, encore au niveau du visage ça se voit pas mais il ne peut pas se balader sans tee-shirt manches longues sinon on le regarde bizarrement.

-_Parce que toi ça t'aurait pas choquée ?_

-Non tu sais c'est pas parce que quelqu'un est défiguré ou autre chose qu'il faut l'éviter, dis-je avec le sourire.

-_Tu as tort_, contre gravement mon zanpakuto sans nom.

-Pardon ? Fis-je sans comprendre.

-_Je vais te montrer moi..._

Le décor de la salle d'entraînement où je me trouve, seule, s'efface. J'ai comme un sentiment de vide et je perds l'équilibre, me mettant à tomber. J'ai envie de crier mais je ne le peu pas, finalement je m'écrase sans grasse sur un sol de nacre.

Je me relève d'un bond, que s'est-il passé ? Je suis dans une sorte de mer... hein de l'eau ? J'ai pas d'air au secours !

… Ah mais je respire normalement ? Cool alors ! Voyons c'est plutôt joli ici, il y a des cristaux multicolores qui scintillent entre des genres de nuages bleus dans un ciel blanc pur...

-B_on t'as fini d'admirer ?_

Je regarde - enfin - devant moi et vois un type plutôt grand qui fait la tronche. Il a des cheveux bleus incroyablement pâles coupés courts et des yeux d'un superbe saphir ! Il a également une grande balafre blafarde qui part du milieu de l'arrête du nez, passe par le cou et descend très bas au niveau du torse. Il est habillé entièrement de blanc ce qui s'accorde parfaitement avec son teint décoloré.

Mon dieu je viens de réaliser quelque chose ! Ce type c'est mon zanpakuto !

-_Eh ben t'es longue à la détente_, remarque celui-ci, un sourire narquois tracé sur son visage presque parfait. _Alors ? C'est pas beau hein ?_

Je crois qu'il parle de sa cicatrice. J'acquiesce :

-Non effectivement, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-_Ça ne te regarde pas._

Il s'approche de moi, je recule de quelques pas. Il dit d'un air sombre :

-_Même toi avec tes « belles » paroles tu me fuis._

-C'est un peu normal je suis devant un fou furieux de zanpakuto crétin qui ne veut pas me donner son nom !

Il s'énerve :

-_Menteuse ! Tu me fuis parce que je te fais peur à cause de mon apparence !_

Un zanpakuto qui se soucie de son apparence... c'est nouveau ça !

-C'est pas vrai, t'es un mec - pardon zanpakuto - canon, qui mériterait de finir en prison pour atteinte à la libre pensée, mais t'es canon quand même.

Il plisse les yeux, il semble sonder mon esprit, il veut savoir si je me fiche de lui ou lui ment... mais c'est tout le contraire.

Il écarquille les yeux, soudain surpris.

-_Mais enfin... pourquoi tu ne... tout mes anciens propriétaires..._

C'était donc ça ! Il ne voulait pas me donner son nom et me faire entrer dans son monde à cause de la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir ! Bon alors, pendant qu'il est en mode sympa...

-Dis c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il se reprend et affiche un sourire narquois... je pense que je vais le voir souvent celui-là...

-_Très bien je ne te le dirais qu'une fois : je m'appelles Setonaikai _**( ça veut dire mer intérieure, j'suis trop fière de mon nom! )**

-C'est ton à écaille ? C'est quoi ça ?

-_Idiote Setonakai c'est mon nom !_

-Ouais eh ben tu viens de le répéter !

J'explose de rire et me calme avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment que je viens de le rouler !

-Au fait tant que t'es de bonne humeur, c'est quoi la formule pour que tu te transformes en super arme de destruction style bombe atomique ?!

-_Bombe ato-quoi ?_

-Ah je te raconterai ça plus tard, c'est un truc d'humain...

Même les zanpakuto peuvent être incultes !

-_C'est pour ça que ça a un nom aussi nul._

-Bon alors la formule ?

Il sourit puis dit :

-_Pour l'avoir tu devras me vaincre ici même._

__**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser? Et la description de mon super zanpakuto préféré ça vous a plu? Bon vous aurez la suite je-sais-pas-quand^^**


	13. Chapitre 13: Tranche, Setonakai!

**THE suite! **

**En fait Agrond je n'ai absolument aucune idée idée du pouvoir de mon zanpakuto, comme je n'avais aucune idée de son nom ou de son monde^^ Bref à voir avec la suite hé hé...**

**Merci de ton comm hatsuiyo-chan!**

Chapitre 13 : Tranche, Setonakai !

Hein ? Il veut que je l'affronte ? Il est fou chuis pas armée ! Ouais mais ça je le savais que mon zanpakuto sans nom était fou !

-_J'ai un nom maintenant tu sais._

Oui pardon mon zanpakuto sans nom qui maintenant en a un et qui m'emmerde à rester là sans me dire ce que je dois faire !

-_Bon ça va message reçu_, râle le concerné.

Il ouvre grand les bras, il se prend pour Dieu ou quoi ?

Woah deux zanpakuto viennent d'apparaître dans ses mains, je devrais peut-être applaudir ?

-_Tu pourrais pas être sérieuse deux secondes ?!_

-Oh ça va si j'ai plus le droit d'être conne dans ma tête où va le monde ?!

-_En fait t'es conne tout le temps._

-En profite pas !

Il me lance un des zanpakuto que j'attrape maladroite, alors que lui il prend une position trop parfaite ! J'adore ! Mais je suis bête ou quoi ? Il faut pas qu'il soit trop parfait où je vais me faire étaler en deux secondes ! Comme quand Yuki et moi on faisait du karaté ! Mince Misa arrêtes de penser à lui comme ça tu vas finir démoralisée !

Bref revenons à mon futur -très bientôt- combat ! Bah oui parce que c'est évident que je vais devoir me battre contre un type canon balafré... pauvre de moi !

-_Bon t'as fini de te plaindre ? J'en ai assez de te supporter !_

-T'as qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées !

Il n'ajoute rien mais me fonce dessus et je me reçois son attaque en pleine poire ! Il est un peu, beaucoup trop rapide pour moi !

Bon allez Misa c'est pas le moment de flancher tu peux l'écraser il suffit juste de penser au fait que c'est Zaracki en face de toi...

-_Je m'appelle Setonakai ! Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne !_

Ah s'il se taisait je pourrais me concentrer mais bon... où j'en étais ? Ah oui, une sale brute est contre moi qu'est-ce que moi je ferais dans une telle situation ?

-_Tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou._

C'est ça ! …

Mais non je peux pas le faire. Zut il m'embrouille celui-là ! Bon allez je vais faire un estoc !

Ouah mais comment il a fait pour parer mon coup ? Bon il va me faire une attaque sur la dr... hein sur la gauche ?!

Je suis étalée par terre et je viens juste de comprendre...

Lui il peut lire dans mes pensées du coup il est avantagé ! Zut quelle poisse !

-_T'es longue à la détente !_

-Tricheur !

-_Je suis ton zanpakuto, tous les coups sont permis._

-Mais non ! C'est pas juste !

-_Tu veux remettre le combat à plus tard ?_ Me suggère-t-il.

-Non j'ai assez attendu comme ça ! Je vais tous les surpasser ! Retrouver Yuki et puis euh...

-_Tu sais même pas ce que tu vas faire après ?_

-Ben euh... je sauverais le monde ?

Il explose de rire.

-_Une idiote comme toi ? Laisses-moi rire !_

Il est déjà en train de le faire, voyons voir comment le battre euh...

Non Misa ne pense à rien !

À rien... Oh une carotte volante !

Il lève la tête sans comprendre tandis que je lui assène un coup magistral ! Il valse deux mètres plus loin et balbutie

-_Mais... comment as-tu pu..._

Je relève la tête, fière de moi.

-Idiot tu me la dis toi-même ! Notre lien n'est pas assez fort pour que tu lises mes pensées les plus profondes ! Aloers si je pense une connerie, tu y crois, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Et derrière je manigance mon prochain coup !

-_Mais quand même, je suis dans mon monde là..._

-Et alors ça change quelque chose ?

Il ne me réponds pas et charge sans prévenir ! Je le pare difficilement.

Je réitère la même tactique qu'un peu plus tôt et il finit rapidement par déclarer forfait. En plaçant mon zanpakuto sur mon épaule à la manière du capitaine Zaracki, je lance :

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fit trop à ses pouvoirs ! Alors ça vient la formule ?

Il essuie un mince filet de sang et remarque :

-_Heureusement que je n'ai utilisé ma force qu'à 10 % sinon je serais vraiment un looser... comme toi._

-La ferme !

N'empêche seulement à 10 % il doit être super balèze à 100 % !

-_Tu n'imagines même pas. Mais avec le Shikai tu devrais pouvoir exploiter ma force à disons... 30 % au maximum. Mais je sais pas si un jour je me battrai pleinement, tu ne me mérites pas._

-Eh ho n'en profites pas toi !

Il se relève et plante son regard saphir dans le mien, vert. Il sourit puis dit :

-_Alors retiens bien ma formule est : Tranche, Setonakai !_

-Ouah c'est classe !

-_Normal c'est ma formule !_

-Oui bon la ramène pas non plus hein !

Il s'approche de moi puis remarque :

-_Bon il faudrait peut-être que tu reviennes à la réalité, il y a comme qui dirais des gens qui te fichent des claques là-haut._

Hein des claques ?!

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

-_Occupé._

-Mais quand même !

-_Bon allez salut ! C'était sympa de se battre avec toi !_

Il me pousse en arrière sans difficulté. Je tombe, retrouve l'impression de vertige... et me reçois une claque en pleine figure ! Je hurle :

-Non mais ça va pas bande d'abrutis ?! On a plus le droit de se battre tranquille ici !

Mince je crois qu'il y a un prof... D'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air très content... ce qu'il ne manque pas de me faire remarquer :

-Excuse moi, jeune fille, mais ici c'est ma classe et tu devrais peut-être toi aussi aller en cours non ?

Mince combien j'ai passé de temps là-bas ?

-_Environs deux heures je dirais_, fit Setonakai.

-Mince je suis foutue pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Le prof me regarde bizarrement.

-Vous ne vous réveilliez pas.

-Mais je parlai pas à vous ! Fis-je exaspérée.

Je quitte la pièce d'entraînement avec précipitation et entre sans même frapper dans ma salle de classe.

-Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas... enfin il y a eu un petit imprévu euh...

Mince c'est quoi ce gros blanc là ? Le prof me désigne la porte.

-Frappez avant d'entrer.

Je referme la porte et frappe.

-Entrez.

Ça m'énerve les profs qui font ça ! En plus tout le monde est en train de se foutre de ma gueule !

**Pas de peau hein!^^ Alors alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai plein d'idées ça commence à déborder là donc je me remaets immediatly à écrire la suite :)**


	14. Chapitre 14: Hollow et zanpakuto

**La suite! Et j'ai toujours autant d'idées pour poursuivre mes chapitres, un vrai fontaine!**

Chapitre 14 : Hollow et zanpakuto.

-Bon puisque Saizawa Misaki est là nous allons pouvoir passer à une nouveauté indispensable pour une classe comme la votre... quoique cette jeune fille ne pourra sûrement pas y participer.

Ouh il m'aime pas lui !

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

-Parce que tout simplement vous ne savez pas ne serait-ce que le nom de votre zanpakuto.

Je contre, toute fière :

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, je viens juste d'apprendre son nom et même la formule du shikai !

Il me regarde de travers.

-Le shikai aussi ?

-Oui oui ! Je sais pas à quoi ça ressemble mais je connais la formule !

Je sais que certaines personnes dans la classe n'ont pas encore atteint le shikai alors je suis contente, je vais rattraper mon retard youpi !

-_Bah pas ton retard mental en tout cas._

Pfiou si seulement il pouvait se taire ! En tout cas le prof se masse le menton.

-I_l réfléchit quoi._

La ferme zanpakuto de mince quoi ! Ah le prof a enfin décidé quelque chose !

-Bon très bien puisque tu le dis je ne vais pas t'empêcher de participer aux prochains cours...

-Youpi !

-Mais !

Il y a toujours un « mais » chez les profs c'est pénible.

-Si tu m'as menti et qu'en réalité tu ne sais rien du tout tu seras renvoyée !

Ah c'est moins cool, Setonakai m'a pas menti j'espère...

-_Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?_

T'en est bien capable hum ! Bon il faut que j'arrête de lui parler dans ma tête ou je vais plus savoir ce que je pense !

-_Normal t'as pas assez de neurones pour tout connecter !_

Pff qu'il est chiant... Bon je me mets à la fin du rang et nous suivons le prof ! Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? J'en sais rien moi. Nous arrivons dans une grande cours et il se tourne vers... nous, ben ses élèves quoi !

-Bon, vous allez passer le test « Hollow » où vous affronterez des hollows très réalistes avec vos zanpakuto, pas besoin d'utiliser de shikai normalement. Bien alors Mayuri m'avait donner des Hollow en pilules...

En pilules et de Mayuri, c'est mauvais signe ça. Le professeur nous distribuent des trucs ronds et gris. C'est bien morne tout ça...

-Très bien, poursuit le prof, il vous suffit de verser de l'eau dessus pour les activer, bien sûr c'est moi qui m'en chargerai, qui veut commencer ?

Ben pas moi ! Voir un Hollow de près ne me dit absolument rien...

-_Trouillarde !_

Pff c'est pas lui qui s'est fait tuer...

Un grand type fait un pas en avant et donne sa pilule, le prof l'arrose avec... un arrosoir.

Il y a un nuage de fumée, un « pouf » et un gigantesque grognement qui me fait faire un bond de 3 mètres ! Bien que le prof me regarde bizarrement, l'élève s'arme de son zanpakuto et fonce, il tranche le masque sans difficulté.

Trois ou quatre élèves passent et réussissent plus ou moins et...

Hein c'est mon tour ?! Ah non ça va pas ! Cette pilule est trop réaliste !

Bon évidemment mon avis vaut rien puisque le prof a déjà arrosé le petit truc rond et gris.

Un énorme hollow bien moche et bien terrifiant apparaît devant moi. Il est beaucoup trop gros et beaucoup trop méchant à mon goût ! Et ce masque est gigantesque je ne pourrai jamais le briser !

-_Mais si, je t'explique : tu lèves les deux bras, tu sautes en l'air et tu abats ton arme. Un jeu d'enfant avec moi comme zanpakuto._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Enfin bon je... je prends mon arme... Enfin... peut-être que je suis pas obligée de le tuer après tout...

-_Idiote !_ Réplique Setonakai dans ma tête. _Si tu ne fais rien c'est lui qui va te tuer !_

Je veux bien mais... je ne peux pas bouger ! Je suis paralysée par la peur !

-_Lamentable..._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Saizawa ? S'exclame mon prof à côté. Si tu ne prends pas l'initiative c'est le hollow qui va attaquer !

D'ailleurs il ne perds pas de temps pour le faire ce hollow, il lève haut sa patte griffue... comme quand Yuki est mort...

-Mais bouge idiote tu vas te faire tuer !

Je ferme les yeux et rentre la tête dans les épaules. C'est trop de souvenirs... trop de douleur...

J'entends un bruit de quelque chose que l'on tranche et rouvre les yeux. Le prof a annihilé le hollow, il se tourne vers moi, les oreilles rougies par l'agacement et la colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Saizawa ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas attaqué ?

Je regarde mon prof avec des yeux encore empreint de terreur et balbutie :

-Je euh... je...

Mon prof soupire et lâche :

-Bon on verra ça après le cours, vas t'asseoir... suivant !

J'obéis sans discuter et vais m'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart. Je sens bien le regard appuyé et moqueur des autres élèves. Une voix que je ne connais que trop bien ne manque pas de m'embêter :

-_Bravo ! Un sacré numéro ! Si tu ne peux pas tuer un malheureux hollow artificiel tu ne seras jamais shinigami !_

-Je sais c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-_Il t'a fait si peur que ça ce hollow ?_

-C'est pas toi qui t'es fait tué par un hollow ça se voit...

-_Il y a pas mal de shinigami qui ont vu des hollow tuer des gens ou se sont fait tuer par l'un de ces monstres_, remarque mon zanpakuto.

-Oui eh bah j'y peux rien hein !

Le cours se finit et le prof vient me voir.

-Alors Saizawa comme ça on est terrifiée par les hollow ?

Je hoche la tête, rouge de hont, et là, à ma très très grande surprise, mon prof me sourit.

-Je connais, moi aussi au début j'avais peur.

Hein ? Lui ? Impossible !

-Et, dis-je hésitante, comment vous êtes arrivé à devenir shinigami alors ?

-En vainquant ma peur quelle question ! Et en fait il y a un remède très efficace à cette peur-ci...

Une étincelle d'espoir me traverse, je demande, suppliante :

-Et lequel ?

-Tu vas aller dans le monde des humains et tu comprendras.

**Et non vous ne saurez pas la suite tant que je ne l'aurais pas posté! Tintintin!(un délire bidon cherchez pas!))**


	15. Chapitre 15: retour chez moi!

**Misa dans le monde des humains... y a comme qui dirait de l'orage dans l'air...**

Chapitre 15 : Retour chez moi !

Eh ben... j'en reviens toujours pas... le prof m'a envoyé dans le monde des humains... il a eu l'autorisation c'est ça le pire ! Et moi je vois toujours pas à quoi ça m'avance ! Bon j'ai une semaine... allez si j'allais dans mon bon vieux lycée ? Après tout personne peut me voir de toute manière et je traverse les murs c'est trop cool !

Bref c'était quelle route déjà ? J'ai la mémoire qui rouille depuis le temps que j'ai quitté cette ville. Je pense que quelqu'un de normal irait voir comment va sa famille mais non seulement je ne suis pas normale mais j'ai pas envie de voir leurs têtes ! Ben oui si c'est pour les voir super tristes je ne vois pas l'intérêt...

Bon j'y suis ! Ça rappelle pas mal de souvenir... surtout un... Non c'est pas le moment d'y penser là ! Bon je vais aller dans le réfectoire, je crois qu'il y a un fantôme là-bas. Faudrait que j'essaie de faire comme le capitaine Ichimaru ! Ouais le truc qui s'appelle Kommo, Grosho nan euh...

-_La cérémonie du Konsho._

-Voilà c'est ça ! C'est que t'en sais des choses !

-_C'est élémentaire._

-Oui ben pas pour moi !

-_Oui parce que t'es bête._

-En profites pas hein !

Bon où est ce fantôme ? Dans mes souvenirs il était plutôt gros... Bon bon euh...

-Eh qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ?!

-Non mais ça va pas Setonakai ? Je te l'ai dit ! Enfin je l'ai pensé quoi !

-_J'ai rien dit_, remarque celui-ci.

-Hein ? Bah si c'est pas toi c'est qui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là shinigami ? Répète la voix, visiblement énervée.

Je me retourne ! Oh c'est Ichigo Kurosaki ! Même que c'est de sa faute si je suis morte ! Enfin pas directement mais voilà quoi !

-_Te cherche pas d'excuses_, tranche Setonakai.

Mais euh... enfin bref ! Il y a truc qui cloche et je manque pas de le lui faire remarquer :

-Eh comment tu peux me voir toi ? T'es pas naturel !

Il s'énerve brusquement :

-Oh ça va c'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux oranges que t'as une raison de te moquer de moi !

Hein ? Quel rapport ?

-Ce type a un reiatsu assez imposant, remarque Setonakai.

Ah bon ? Ah ça explique tout ! Je jette un œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il ne parle pas bêtement dans le vide ou il va finir comme moi lui ! Bon je vais essayer de lui expliquer par A+B parce qu'il paraît que ce type est une forte tête. Enfin, je dis ça à partir des anciennes rumeurs soyons d'accord.

-Bon je t'explique, moi être morte et moi être devenue shinigami capish ? T'es pas fou soyons d'accord.

-Non mais me parle pas comme à un môme ! S'écrie Ichigo. Je sais très bien ce que t'es ! T'es là pour embêter Rukia c'est ça ?! Comme les types de la dernière fois ?

Rukia... Rukia... Ah je me souviens d'elle !

-C'est la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki.

Quoi ?! Elle est si importante que ça ?!

-Eh t'es pas un peu dingue toi ! Je crie à mon tour. J'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à quelqu'un de son rang ! En plus elle m'étalerait en quelques secondes !

Il ne m'écoute plus et continue à vociférer :

-Si tu veux te battre on fait ça loin du lycée !

-_Une vrai tête brûlée_, ricane Setonakai, _pire que toi... quoique non en fait vous seriez presque à égalité... toi première._

Pour une fois qu'il insulte quelqu'un d'autre que moi c'est pas mal... bref ! Je vais lui apprendre moi :

-Eh ho tu vas pas bien toi ! Pourquoi j'irais causer des soucis à mon bon vieux lycée un ?!

Il redevient normal... et complètement ahuri.

-Hein ? T'es d'ici toi ?

-Ouais et même qu'on était dans la même classe abruti !

-M'insulte pas ! S'énerve-t-il. Mais tu es... ouais c'est ça t'étais l'amie d'Orihime... euh... Mikari non Sayori euh...

-Misaki ! Idiot !

Il tire une drôle de tête.

-Ouais c'est ça, c'est toi et l'autre blond qui êtes morts de façon étrange...

Je m'énerve :

-Pas étrange ! On s'est fait tuer par un hollow !

-Ah bon !

-Oui ! Un pas sympa du tout même !

-Ah, ben désolé pour toi alors.

Il en a pas l'air ! Enfin moi j'étais là pour autre chose...

-Au fait t'aurais pas vu un fantôme ici ? Un type un peu gros qui squatte la porte le plus souvent...

-Ah, Rukia l'a déjà renvoyé c'est bon. Tu peux repartir.

-En fait je ne vais pas repartir avant d'avoir écorché vite deux, trois hollow.

Une nouvelle voix me fait sursauter :

-Tu es de l'Académie c'est ça ?

Je me retourne.

-Ah salut Rukia !

-Montre lui plus de respect idiote ! S'écrie Setonakai.

De un lui il montre du respect à personne et de deux Rukia est sûrement sous couverture ou un truc comme ça alors je vais pas la compromettre !

-Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées farfelues mais si c'était le cas tu l'aurais déjà cramée sa couverture.

Ah bon ? Bon en tout cas il faudrait que je lui réponde à Rukia.

-Oui c'est cela je suis de l'Académie.

Nous ignorons complètement le ''pauvre'' Ichigo complètement pommé.

-Mais tuer des hollow dans le monde réel fait parti du test de fin d'année non ? Remarque Rukia.

-Oui, mais comme j'ai peur des hollow mon prof m'a envoyé là.

-_Et t'as pas honte de le dire ?_ Fait Setonakai.

Je vais pour engueuler mon zanpakuto lorsque Ichigo éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? T'as peur des hollow ? La honte !

En colère, je lance :

-Bakudo no Ich, Première technique d'immobilisation : Sai !

Et Ichigo se retrouve par terre ! Bien fait pour lui !

Rukia me sourit puis dit :

-Tu maîtrises bien le kidô, ce serait dommage que tu rates l'examen pour une stupide peur, si tu veux après les cours Ichigo et moi on pourrait t'emmener à la chasse aux hollow avec nous.

-C'est vrai tu ferais ça ? Merci !

-Y a des fous partout par ici, ricane mon zanpakuto sans humour.

Lui je vais le tuer un jour ! En attendant je suis super contente je vais peut-être pouvoir les exterminer ces hollow !

**Ben voilà! Plus que vos reviews et ce chapitre sera parfait!**


	16. Chapitre 16: Le shikai de mon zanpakuto

**Excusez-moi je suis peut-être un peu en retard mais ça va être encore pire pendant les vacances parce que je serais pas souvent là désolée! Mais pour me faire pardonner vous avez la forme shikai de mon zanpakuto et au prochain chapitre son pouvoir^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

Chapitre 16 : Le shikai de mon zanpakuto.

Youpi je suis trop impatiente !

-_Eh calme toi !_ Réplique Setonakai des tréfonds de mon zanpakuto. _Ils sont pas encore là !_

-Oui mais ça vient de sonner donc on va bientôt y aller !

D'ailleurs les voici qui arrivent. Ignorant totalement Ichigo, je m'accroche au bras de Rukia.

-Ouais allez on y va !

Rukia eut un petit rire puis remarqua :

-Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça personne ne te vois.

Tiens c'est vrai. Je lâche son bras et nous dirigeons à l'écart du lycée et Rukia sort...

-Un téléphone portable ? Fis-je ébahie. Pourquoi faire ?

Ichigo commence à m'expliquer de façon très ennuyeuse :

-Ceci n'est pas un simple téléphone portable, il s'agit d'un appareil spécifiée dans la détection des hollow. D'après Rukia il les détecte grâce à...

Décrochant dés la deuxième phrase je demande à Rukia :

-Alors tu as trouvé des hollow ?

-Pas encore attends un peu hum...

Un gros point rouge apparaît sur l'écran, je demande :

-Wah c'est quoi ?

-Un hollow justement.

-Trop cool on y va ? Vous passez devant !

Ils me regardent avec des têtes bizarres et chacun -même mon zanpakuto- me donne un adjectif :

-T'es hésitante dis-moi, de la part de Rukia.

-Idiote, grogne Ichigo.

-_Espèce de lâche !_ S'exclame Setonakai des tréfonds de son océan super magnifique siégeant dans mon zanpakuto.

Pas contente du tout je râle :

-Oh c'est bon vous trois !

-Vous trois ? Répète Ichigo sans comprendre.

-Ben oui, vous et mon zanpakuto.

Tandis que Rukia rigole, Ichigo se balade avec des points d'interrogation sur la tête. Bref nous arrivons à l'endroit indiqué par le point rouge et il y a bel et bien un gigantesque hollow qui est en train de tout casser en courant après un esprit.

-Bon à toi l'honneur, déclare Rukia en tirant Ichigo plus loin.

Et hop ils disparaissent en un clin d'œil... une petite seconde... ils ont disparus ? Ah non ça va pas là je suis toute seule face à ce grand truc moche !

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je vais pas rester là ,à le regarder sans rien faire si ? Nan bon d'accord... et pourquoi ils m'ont laissé toute seule cette bande de lâches ?! Comme si j'étais capable de vaincre un hollow pff...

-_Bien sûr que t'en es capable !_ Râle Setonakai. _Même une abruti comme toi peut le faire !_

Oui même une abrut...

-Eh arrêtes de m'insulter toi !

-_Mince t'as failli le penser !_

Et en plus il est déçu ! Bon en attendant le gros machin c'est tourné vers moi... bon où j'ai mis mon zanpakuto ? Ah oui à ma ceinture.

-_Idiote !_ Clama Setonakai.

-Roh ça va !

Je le prenai à deux mains puis subitement me posais une question.

-Au fait Seto il ressemble à quoi le shikai ?

-_Ben t'as qu'à essayer je vais pas te l'apprendre ! Et c'est Setonakai !_

-Tu sers à rien. Mais je trouve ça mignon comme surnom Seto, à moins que tu ne préfères Set comme set de table ?

-_Parles pour toi ! Et laisses tomber les surnoms OK ?!_

Pour abandonner les surnoms il peut laisser tomber c'est plus facile de dire « Seto » je trouve que Setonakai en entier.

-_Bon tu vas l'essayer le shikai ? Avec un peu de chance tu pourras écraser ce hollow._

-Quoi ?! Y a deux minutes tu disais que je pouvais parfaitement le faire et on parlait pas de shikai !

-_Et alors ? Peut-être que t'auras plus confiance en toi si t'es plus puissante parce que là c'est énervant de voir ce hollow te foncer dessus._

Me... quoi ?! Ah mais oui il me fonce dessus ! Et puis j'attends quoi moi ? Mais quel boulet !

Je l'esquive habilement puis empoigne fermement mon zanpakuto. Prions pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires...

-_Bon aller essaies en plus mon shikai est trop classe !_

-Sans te vanter hein...

-_Essaies et après je t'explique en quoi je suis balèze !_

Mais bien sûr, bon alors la formule c'était...

-Tranches, Setonakai !

Un écran de fumée jailli de la forme originale de mon zanpakuto à la lame ciselée. Celle-ci s'éclaire d'un rayon bleu et grandi autant en longueur qu'en largeur. Lorsque la lumière s'étaient, la poignée est allongée, légèrement recourbée tandis que le tranchant...

-Hein c'est quoi ça ?

La lame est séparée en deux qui semblent s'enrouler ensemble comme des serpents, le bout fourchu comme la langue de ces dangereux reptiles. Un mélange de bleu, de vert et de violet tourbillonne à l'intérieur du métal éclatant.

C'est vrai que c'est assez joli en fait mais …

-Non mais pourquoi tu m'as foutu un truc avec lequel quand je frappe je ressemble à un tire-bouchon ?!

-_Ne m'insultes pas !_ S'énerve Setonakai. _Et d'abord que sais-tu de mon pouvoir d'abord pour me juger ?_

-Euh... rien.

-_Alors tais-toi !_

Un grand silence s'installe que le hollow brise avec un long hurlement de rage. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'en admirant la transformation de mon super zanpakuto sans nom mais qui maintenant en a un il avait laissé filer l'esprit qu'il pourchassait tout à l'heure. Du coup il est pas content alors il me fonce dessus... sauf que je l'esquive et il se prend magnifiquement le mur ! Je remarque :

-Bon alors Seto c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-_Écoutes bien alors je me répéterai pas._

Je me tais en attendant la suite.

**Vala c'est fini! Allez pendant qu'il me reste du temps je me mets au chapitre suivant!^^**


	17. Chapitre 17: Le pouvoir de mon zanpakuto

**Voilà la suite! Et en plus je crois que je suis en retard désolée!**

**Bah Agrond, en fait son pouvoir est pas trop en rapport avec son nom, c'est plutôt le bankai qui serait comme ça (même si je crois pas que mon perso pourra maîtriser le bankai mais sait-on jamais...). Le mot tire-bouchon c'est plutôt la vision de mon perso en fait^^ et comme Misa réfléchit pas beaucoup... ça donne ça.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic!^^**

Chapitre 17 : Le pouvoir de mon zanpakuto.

Tout en observant le hollow toujours furieux contre moi, je demande à Setonakai :

-Alors c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-_J'absorbe l'énergie spirituelle de tes adversaires._

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-_Idiote ça veut dire que plus tu combattra en forme shikai plus tu deviendras puissante !_

Ouah c'est classe ça ! Mais en fait j'ai rien compris au système. J'entends très distinctement le soupir exagéré de mon zanpakuto.

-_Attaques tu verras bien, au lieu de te fatiguer en combattant, tu vas renforcer et augmenter ton niveau d'énergie spirituelle._

Comme quand on monte de niveau dans les jeux vidéos ! Mais bon là c'est la vrai vie alors j'espère qu'il ne me fait pas un coup foireux...

-_J'entends tes pensées !_

-C'est vrai désolée, dis-je sans le penser le moins du monde. Mais n'empêche que je me vois mal blesser un hollow avec ça. Et si jamais je tombe sur un type dont la pression spirituelle est infinie j'aurais des problèmes non ?

Un silence consterné accompagne ces mots. Je l'ai tout de même pas vexé ?

-_Rah tu m'énerves toi ! T'as même pas remarqué que les bords étaient plus tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir !_

Ah bah non, en fait il est tout simplement en colère.

-C'est quand même un peu trop fort pour être vrai non ? Je veux parler de l'absorption de l'énergie spirituelle...

-_C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui l'utilise, mais apparemment j'ai raté mon coup..._

Bon on a tous compris le sous entendu... même s'il n'y a que moi à entendre les railleries de mon zanpakuto... et tant mieux ! Bon je vais m'occuper de ce hollow parce que éviter ses attaques sans shunpo ni quoi que ce soit de super balèze qui soit – évidemment – réservé aux shinigami confirmés c'est fatiguant !

Alors le voilà qui me fonce dessus... c'est flippant en fait ! Et puis ces yeux rouges sous son masque c'est horrible !

-_Ah non tu vas pas te remettre à avoir peur !_ Râle Setonakai.

Et pourquoi pas hein ? C'est tout à fait naturel moi je dis ! Bref tant pis le tout pour le tout comme on dit ! Bon faut que je trouve un cri de guerre...

-_Quoi ?!_ S'étouffe mon zanpakuto dans son aquarium parallèle. _Mais t'as pas que ça à faire !_

-Mais si t'inquiètes ! Euh... BANZAI !

-_Espèce de folle._

Je m'élance (oui il faut un début à tout) et abat mon zanpakuto que j'adore (ou pas)... sur le bras gigantesque du hollow. Normalement il faut pourfendre, casser enfin ce que vous voulez mais il faut faire en sorte que ce monstre ait plus de masque ! Ben là c'est raté.

-Bon c'est le cri de guerre qui va pas...

-_N'importe quoi_, s'exaspère Setonakai.

Je l'ignore complètement et hurle :

-TAÏO TAÏO !

Ben là c'est carrément la honte ! Le hollow pare même pas le coup je passe devant et fonce dans un mur ! Mur que je traverse et je me retrouve au beau milieu d'une salle de bain super chic !

Bref c'est pas le moment d'admirer la déco' ! J'ai un hollow à battre moi !

-_C'est pour ça que t'as les jambes qui tremblent ?_ Ironise mon sabre à deux balles.

-Même pas vrai !

Je retraverse le mur et manque de me faire embrocher pour la deuxième fois de ma vie ( et la première je risque pas de l'oublier!).

Bon je l'évite mais j'ai plus trop d'idée pour les cris de guerre moi...

Tiens mon zanpakuto ne dit rien, il doit déjà en avoir marre. Bon allez cette fois c'est la bonne...

-GERONIMO !

Et... bingo je lui tranche l

e truc affreux qu'il a sur la tête et d'un coup !

Tiens mon sabre s'illumine, il y a une sorte de poudre brillante qui se fait absorber... Je souffle :

-Waow...

-_Ben voilà_, dit fièrement Setonakai, _tu ne te sens pas plus forte ?_

-Ben non.

Vu le gros silence qui suit, je dirais que si Seto était là il m'aurait étranglé. Mais bon c'est vrai que je ne sens rien du tout !

-_C'est parce que t'es trop bête, c'est la seule réponse._

-Eh ho ne m'insultes pas !

Au fait où sont passés Ichigo et Rukia ?

-_C'est que maintenant que t'y penses ?_ Remarque mon zanpakuto.

-Ben ouais.

…

-Ils m'ont abandonné !

Juste à ce moment, j'entends la vois de Rukia derrière moi :

-Mais non. Bravo tu l'as éliminé !

Juste après vient la voix râleuse de ce crétin d'Ichigo :

-T'en as mis du temps !

Un silence gêné s'installe lorsque – oh miracle ! - les fils se connectent dans la tête d'Ichigo :

-Hein ? Attends ton zanpakuto a changé de forme ?!

-Je t'apprendrais ça quand tu seras plus grand, Ichigo, lance Rukia.

C'est assez marrant la tête que fait Ichigo.

-Au fait, remarque nonchalamment la shinigami en gigai, je t'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient avancés la date des examens de l'Académie ? Ils passeront dans un mois et demi.

-Quoi ?! J'étais pas au courant c'est horrible ! Il faut vite que j'y retourne ! Ce crétin de prof ne m'a même pas prévenu ! Bon sang de bois !

Ce professeur de l'Académie n'est qu'un affreux jojo sans scrupule pour ses pauvres petits élèves innocents et pas informés !

-Tu rajoutes bête, lâche Setonakai, et ton analyse est parfaite.

Franchement, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

**finish! En fait j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu court et pas très bien fait personnellement...**

**Bref, une 'tite review?**


	18. Chapitre 18: Examens finaux

**Merci pour vos review et désolée du retard! J'ai essayé de poster mercredi mais mon ordi a planté sur internet TwT. J'ai également pas beaucoup posté pendant les vacances sorry sorry! Bon, pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus longs que les autres(je sais pas si vous le remarquerez mais sur open office il fait 3 pages et demi contrairement aux autres chap qui font deux pages environs).**

**Bref bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 18 : Examens finaux.

Finalement j'ai pu réviser correctement et m'entraîner contre des genre d'hologramme de hollow que maintenant je tranche comme si c'était du beurre. Je n'ai même pu besoin de la forme shikai de mon zanpakuto et ça c'est cool ! Parce que les effets secondaires lorsque l'on utilise trop longtemps sa technique de vampirisme sont assez... éprouvants.

Bref maintenant me voici toute prête à passer mes examens, avec un peu de chance j'intègre une division avec un capitaine sympathique, pas beaucoup de travail et comme ça je pourrais me mettre sérieusement à la recherche de Yuki ! En plus il paraît qu'il arrive que des hollow apparaissent parfois parmi les âmes et les... dévorent. Dire que cela aurait pu m'arriver dans le Sereitei ! De nouveau tuée par un monstre ! Enfin bon maintenant je peux me défendre correctement et c'est super !

Bref je vais bientôt passer l'examen écrit, en gros c'est soit je réussi les examens avec d'excellentes notes soit je rempile pour une année ! Et ça non merci ! Bref il faut que je trouve ma place qui doit être vers le fond... à droite... voilà j'y suis !

On ne tarde pas et distribue les feuilles... les questions sont bien plus complexes, longues et détaillées qu'à mes premiers examens ! C'est dommage que Kyo n'ait pas le droit de passer les examens, je trouve ce système pas très bien moi... enfin bon. Voyons la première question parle de l'anatomie générale des hollow que l'on croise le plus souvent ainsi que leurs points faibles.

Je ne peux pas demander d'aide à Setonakai puisqu'ils ont interdit les zanpakuto alors je vais devoir me débrouiller seule ! Hum...

Enfin terminé ! J'ai une dalle pas rendue par contre ! Bon j'ai environs deux heures pour trouver Kyo et me mettre à table !

Ce n'est pas très difficile de le trouver, je l'ai croisé en allant au réfectoire ! Par contre à cause des examens presque tout le monde est sorti en même temps ! C'est... embarrassant. Du coup la file d'attente est devenue une baston générale (à laquelle j'ai pris part parce qu'on avait essayé de me voler ma place) qui fut réglée par un surveillant de mauvais poil (peu furent ceux qui s'en sortirent sans bosses ni bleus).

Bref nous sommes à table, Kyo fait la tête et je sais pas pourquoi mais bon tout baigne. En fait non. Je râle :

-Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête à la fin ?!

Il lève ses yeux marrons aux éclats vermillons puis remarque :

-Si tu pars cette année je vais être le seul encore à l'Académie.

-Oh mais ça c'est pas grave !

Il me regarde bizarrement, je m'explique :

-Tu sais, il y a des shinigamis qui ont plus de 200 ans alors deux ans à côté c'est même très court !

Il me lance un regard peu convaincu puis remarque :

-Au fait, tu as ton exam' en matière de combat dans cinq minutes.

-QUOI?!

Je pars comme une furie puis revient.

-Au fait tu pourras débarrasser mon plateau ?

Il hoche la tête, je démarre comme une trombe en lançant un « merci » qui dût se perdre dans les discussions fourmillantes du réfectoire.

Finalement j'arrive pile poil à l'heure, ils ont commencé à faire passer les numéros mais le mien est le 12 alors je ne devrais pas...

-Numéro 12, clame une voix neutre.

Je sursaute des pieds à la tête.

-_Tu pensais quelque chose ?_ Ironisa mon zanpakuto que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu.

Je me présente avec à la porte d'entrée de l'épreuve, retourne toutes mes poches, trouvent le vieux bout de papier froissé avec « 12 » inscrit dessus puis passe, enfin.

Je me retrouve fasse au capitaine Sosuke Aizen et son vice-capitaine Momo Hinamori. Il m'explique :

-Pour cette épreuve tu vas affronter un groupe e cinq hollow et les exterminer en moins de 5 minutes, temps moyen évalué par les bureaux techniques.

C'est Mayuri qui commande ces bureaux, c'est un barge d'après la plupart des autres shinigamis, il a dû « arrondir » ce fameux temps moyen. En gros soit je suis super rapide soit ces hollow sont vraiment nuls.

Le capitaine Aizen hoche la tête en direction d'Hinamori qui me désigne une porte qui mène droit vers l'extérieur.

Extérieur magnifiquement gardé par trois hollow enragés.

Je vais mourir c'est pas possible.

-T'abandonnes vraiment à la première difficulté ! Râle Setonakai. Tu ne disais pas, par hasard, que u découpais les hollow comme du beurre ?

Oui bon... des faux hollow et ceux-là m'ont l'air bel et bien vrais !

-C'est parti, lance Aizen en ayant l'air d'avoir un chronomètre intégré dans sa tête.

Bon, puisqu'il faut faire vite, je vais utiliser le shikai.

-Tranche, Setonakai !

Ni une ni deux, une brume opale enveloppe mon arme et les caractéristiques lames enlacées apparaissent. Je souris et, maniant mon arme à la perfection, découpe en deux morceaux bien distincts le masque de l'adversaire le plus proche. Il disparaît dans une lumière aveuglante et je sens son énergie m'envahir.

Gonflée à bloc, minutieusement observée par le capitaine chargé de m'évaluer, je m'attaque à la deuxième affreuse créature à proximité qui ne tient pas plus longtemps que l'autre. Je passe ensuite au troisième hollow qui hésite un peu devant la disparition rapide de deux de ses congénères.

Il hésite une seconde de trop et se fait aspirer par ses propres ténèbres, l'énergie est cumulée trop rapidement, j'ai quand même besoin de temps pour qu'elle s'organise et s'harmonise avec ma propre énergie spirituelle.

Le quatrième hollow me fonce dessus, furieux, je l'esquive et l'empale de ma lame qui fait effet double compte tenu de sa forme particulière. Je la retire et il meurt sans que j'ai besoin de détruire son masque. Je m'élance vers le cinquième hollow qui me pare de ses griffes. Je concentre mon énergie spirituelle sur mon sabre qui s'illumine d'une pâle lueur bleue et traverse les ongles monstrueux avant de tuer l'abominable créature.

Satisfaite, je fais disparaître mon shikai, le capitaine constate :

-Trois minutes, comme tu as utilisé le shikai cela te rajoute une minute donc quatre en tout. Pour ce test tu es admise.

Je bondis de joie et me dirige, sous l'invitation timide d'Hinamori, vers ma toute dernière épreuve. Il s'agit d'un test tiré au sort par le capitaine que je dois évidemment réussir. Je me retrouve face à l'implacable Soi Fon qui plonge une main ennuyée dans un genre d'urne de vote. Pendant qu'elle parcourt le papier récupéré des yeux, Setonakai remarque :

-_Je n'ai pas trop aimé le regard d'Aizen, j'ai l'impression qu'il a compris comment fonctionne mon pouvoir en shikai._

Et alors ?

-_Eh bien..._

Un shuriken lancé très près de moi m'empêche d'entendre la suite. Embrassée, je m'excuse et me concentre sur ce que le capitaine j'ai-des-couettes a à me dire.

-Misaki Saizawa, si tu es disposée à m'écouter(elle m'en veut), voici ton épreuve : tu vas devoir affronter le vice capitaine Izuru Kira.

Un vice-capitaine ?! Je me retiens presque de hurler, le blond qui s'est avancé en même temps que Soi Fon m'a parlé me fixe comme si j'étais... puérile. Rah je vais le tuer celui-là ! Le capitaine énonce les règles :

-Tu vas te battre contre le vice-capitaine Izuru Kira. Tu as le droit d'utiliser le shikai mais pas lui. Tu devras le battre ou le mettre en difficulté en moins de 10 minutes.

Je déglutis. Il est vrai que mon shikai peut me donner l'avantage mais là j'ai pas vraiment l'énergie spirituelle très homogène à cause de mon précédent combat. J'aurais peut-être dû y aller un peu moins fort mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Soi Fon déclare :

-En place !

Izuru dégaine son zanpakuto et me montre une garde parfaite. Je me sens mal rien que de le regarder. Je serre les dents -bonne pour le dentiste moi après ce combat- et place Setonakai devant moi. Le regard très appuyé et très mauvais de Soi Fon me rend encore plus nerveuse ! Mais il faut que je réussisse cette épreuve. Après tout le mettre en difficulté en moins de dix minutes est peut-être possible...

-C'est parti ! Lance la capitaine.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Izuru me fonce déjà dessus. Je l'esquive de justesse lorsque je me prends ce qui ressemble assez à un coup de pied. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de délimitation comme dans mes premiers examens sinon je suis bonne pour l'élimination !

Je me relève... et manque de me faire découper par le zanpakuto affûté de mon adversaire ! Je recule et tente maladroitement de rétablir mon équilibre. Il relance une attaque que, cette fois, je pare. Ce type est en fait assez régulier dans ses mouvements, comme s'il suivait un mode d'emploi...

-1 minute, déclare froidement Soi Fon.

...ou comment rendre quelqu'un super nerveux lors des examens ! Je déteste cette femme ! Pitié que je n'entre jamais dans sa division !

Je me baisse pour éviter un coup de l'implacable blond qui semble tellement sérieux que je me sens sacrément ridicule à côté à force de voir couler de la sueur froide à chaque fois que sa lame me frôle ! Je riposte d'une attaque estoc mais il la dévie du poignet et je manque de me casser la figure par terre !

-2 minutes, résonne comme le glas la voix de la capitaine.

Encore huit minutes, courage Misa ! Il doit bien y avoir une faille dans le jeu parfait de ce type ! En tout cas je ne l'ait pas repéré puisque je manque, une fois de plus, d'être découpée comme du beurre ! Dire que ce type n'a même pas enclenché de shikai ! D'ailleurs moi non plus. Mais ça ne m'arrangerais pas beaucoup parce que si je pique encore de l'énergie spirituelle je vais perdre le contrôle de la mienne ce qui n'est pas pour m'arranger !

Je me range rapidement sur le côté avant que le zanpakuto d'Izuru ne me découpe pour la énième fois. J'essaie de profiter du déséquilibre de celui-ci en ripostant mais il se retourne vivement, pare mon coup et m'oblige à reculer.

-3 minutes, s'élève la voix banquise du capitaine Soi Fon.

C'est pas vrai ! Aucune technique dans mon manuel ou enseignée par mon prof ne fait l'affaire contre cette machine de combat.

-_Tu n'as qu'à ne pas respecter la manière de combattre_, suggère Setonakai.

Tiens, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu lui. Mais je ne vois pas trop quoi faire là franchement...

-_Idiote_, s'énerve-t-il, _tu l'as pensé toi-même : il marche comme une machine parfaite ! Il prévoit tes coups parce qu'il ne s'agit que de ce qu'on t'a enseigné !_

Bah je vais pas les inventer ses coups moi ! Et même si le shikai pouvait le surprendre je ne pense pas y arriver comme ça.

-4 minutes, lance Soi Fon avec dédain.

Un grand froid me traverse : bientôt la moitié du temps. J'évite difficilement une attaque.

-_Tu n'as pas besoin du shikai pour ce combat_, remarque froidement mon zanpakuto,_ il ne sert que d'environs 60% de ses compétences si ce n'est moins. Ce qu'il veut sûrement savoir, c'est si tu peux t'adapter à la situation et donc adapter ta façon de combattre._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sur terre je n'ai jamais pratiquer de sport de combat donc je ne peux pas m'en inspirer et je ne suis pas une guerrière née moi ! Je suis une lycéenne qui s'est fait tuée comme une conne en séchant les cours ! Que faire...

-5 minutes.

Ouah déjà ?! Bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? L'inverse de la façon de combattre ? Je vais quand même pas lui balancer la garde de mon arme à la figure tout de même ! Enfin bon... les coups que je donne sont plutôt directs et rectilignes, voyons si j'arrondis plus mon champ d'action...

Je fais décrire un large cercle à mon zanpakuto... ce dont Izuru ne s'attendait absolument pas ! Déstabilisé, il recule un peu mais continu à me renvoyer ses attaques vives comme l'éclair. J'évite de justesse une rafale d'estoc et riposte avec un semi-cercle par le bas. Il manque de perdre son arme mais cela ne suffit pas.

-6 minutes, marmonne Soi Fon, un peu plus intéressée.

Je réussi quelques attaques mais Izuru commence à comprendre mon jeu, il faut que je change de tactique. Essayons donc de faire des zig zag !

-_T'as rien de plus débile ?_ Râle mon zanpakuto.

Pour le moment non. Mais de quoi j'me mêle d'abord ?! Je le déteste !... et esquive une attaque d'Izuru de justesse. Setonakai m'a distrait mais je ne referai pas la même erreur. Bon, faisons ce que j'avais décidé de faire.

Pendant encore deux minutes, je change aléatoirement de façon d'attaquer lorsque le vice-capitaine déclare forfait. Il me lance tout en me serrant la main :

-Bien joué tu es admise pour cette épreuve.

Évidemment je suis super contente !

-_C'est grâce à moi_, lâche Setonakai en plombant mon moral.

-Oui merci...

Je marmonne cette phrase sans vraiment la penser et sors le pas léger de ma dernière -la plus dure- épreuve. Il ne me manque plus que les résultats !

**Qui seront dans le prochain épisode! Mais dans quelle division Misaki sera admise? Sera-t-elle seulement admise?**

**Une 'tite review? :3 Juste pour me dire si vous le trouvez mieux ou moins bien que les autres(au niveau des combats surtout)svp^^**


	19. Chapitre 19: Résultats finaux

**Désolée du retard! Voici la suite!**

**D'après certains commentaires j'ai l'impression qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert(je suis si prévisible que ça?).**

**Kyuya: Effectivement tu avais la flegme xD**

**Agrond: C'est vrai qu'elle les a toutes réussi :) Ouais j'ai moi aussi pensé qu'en affrontant un vice-capitaine sans que celui-ci ait des restrictions elle se serait fait... écrasée, aplatir,massacrée. Par contre tu devrais te reconvertir devin toi, à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas? x'D **

**trafalgar-luana: Merci!:D**

Chapitre 19 : Résultats.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ça « irrecevable » ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais la dernière aux examens ! D'ailleurs c'est pas vrai je suis 54e sur 367 inscrits. Et il y en a en-dessous de moi qui, _eux_, ont été reçus ! C'est trop injuste !

-_C'est pas parce que toi tu trouves ça injuste que les autres pensent la même chose_, tranche Setonakai.

Mais quand même ! Pourquoi je suis pas reçue ?!

-_Parce qu'aucun capitaine ne veut de toi._

Il m'énerve à prendre ça à la légère lui ! Je veux pas rempiler une année à l'Académie ! J'ai autre chose à faire moi !

-_Rassures-toi tu ne va pas rempiler une année, comme tu dis, mais tu ne pourras pas intégrer les shinigamis si personne ne veut de toi. Donc tu es bonne pour retourner au Rukongai puisque l'Académie n'a rien à faire de personnes qui ont déjà réussi les épreuves._

Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ? C'est encore pire ! Et j'ai pas envie de retourner crever de faim au Rukongai à ça non ! Je suis sûre que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à trouver Yuki dans la Soul Society ! ...Après tout les shinigamis ont bien des équipements sophistiqués non ? En tout cas je proteste ! Il doit y avoir une erreur !

-_Bah... en général la plupart des shinigamis ont une très basse opinion des gens qui viennent du Rukongai donc c'est peut-être pour ça qu'aucun capitaine ne veut de toi dans sa division._

Parce que on les laisse choisir ? C'est de la discrimination !

-_C'est pas le capitaine en lui même_, rétorque mon zanpakuto, _c'est des personnes qualifiées qui regardent les résultats et font des listes qu'ensuite les capitaines regardent. En général ils font pas trop attention à qui intègre leur division, mais ça peut arriver que l'un d'entre fasse un caprice et que le postulant shinigami se retrouve... mis à la porte._

Comme ce qui est en train de m'arriver quoi ! Injustice ! Discrimination ! Je proteste !

-_Ça ne va pas changer grand chose._

Il a le don pour me mettre les nerfs en boule celui-là. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-_Prier pour un retournement de situation_, suggère nonchalamment Setonakai du fin fond de sa lame.

Ouais je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Enfin c'est vrai que je peux pas faire grand chose pour le moment mais il n'est pas question que je me fasse mettre à la porte !

-_Dans ce cas tu restes là jusqu'à ce qu'on te vire mais ça ne va pas changer grand chose._

Rah je suis maudite...

Bon ça sert à rien de rester planter devant les affiche surtout que je risque de répondre à voix haute à Seto ce qui serait absolument ridicule !

-_Ça ne te changerait pas trop de d'habitude..._

Bon je vais prendre l'air avant de commettre un meurtre !

Ce qui est bien à l'Académie, c'est que y a jamais personne dans la cours arrière, ce que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris parce que moi j'adore cet endroit ! Enfin bref pour le moment je n'aime RIEN ! Sauf moi.

-_Et sans fausse modestie_, ironise Setonakai.

Parfaitement ! Tiens je vais m'asseoir sur ce banc là-bas – c'est le moins vieux de la cours. Bon maintenant je peux parler à voix haute ça ne gênera personne puisqu'il n'y a personne !

-Au fait Seto, si ils me virent de la fonction de shinigami ils vont m'enlever le zanpakuto non ?

-_En effet._

-Je plains ton prochain propriétaire...

-_Il y aura pas beaucoup d'idiote comme toi... _rétorque-t-il énervé.

Je pousse un gros soupir, même me débarrasser de lui je suis sûre que je le regretterais... Ben oui je finirais manger toute crue par un hollow !

-_Eh, le kido ça existe !_ Me rappelle-t-il.

C'est vrai mais c'est pas ça qui va changer ma vie c'est sûr !

-Eh bien alors tu n'as pas rejoint ta division toi ? Fait soudainement une voix dans mon dos.

Mes pieds ont du décoller de trois mètres au-dessus du sol tellement j'ai sursauter ! Et devinez à cause de qui ? À cause du capitaine Aizen !

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? Bon je ferais tout de même mieux de répondre à sa question.

-Euh... je suis... irrecevable, dis-je embarrassée.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

Il serait un tantinet plus crédible si il arrêtait de sourire. Il poursuit :

-Pourtant tu as fait une bonne prestation, du moins pendant mon épreuve...

C'est vrai qu'il notait un des examens finaux celui-là. Enfin bon s'il est là pour me plomber le moral il peut faire demi tour la sortie est quelques mètres plus loin.

-Si tu veux je peux m'arranger pour que tu intègres une division...

Bah pourquoi il l'a pas fait plus tôt dans sa grande ''bonté''.

-Bien sûr je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service en échange, poursuit-il énigmatiquement.

Je le voyais venir à trois kilomètres celui-là ! Bref j'ai aussi le droit de poser des questions après tout...

-Quel genre de service ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu, rien ne presse.

-Et si votre ''service'' ne me plaît pas ?

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, conclut-il sans m'en dire plus.

Je déteste être forcée ! C'est comme les profs quand ils donnent une interro je révise pas parce que c'est pas de la confiance ! Ou alors j'apprends parce que j'ai quelque chose à demander à mes parents mais là n'est pas la question !

Le capitaine se retourne, visiblement las d'attendre.

-Très bien tu veux que je te laisse réfléchir ?

-Nan c'est bon j'accepte.

-_Tu es sûre ? _Intervient Setonakai.

Ah qu'il ne la ramène pas lui ! De toute manière je vois pas trop ce que ce capitaine ^pourrait bien me demander et si ça me plaît pas je refuse !

-_Toi, tu tiens à mourir._

Bah on s'en fiche à partir du moment que je retrouve Yuki avant ma mort.

-Tu ne penseras sûrement plus la même chose après.

Eh ben zut ! Je serais pas plus avancée si je ne suis pas reçue !

-C'est certain ? Demande le capitaine Aizen.

Je lui réponds du tac au tac :

-Certain.

-Très bien tu recevras sûrement une convocation avec le capitaine de ta prochaine division demain.

Il part avec un sourire un peu trop content.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée encore ?!

**Ah ça vous a tous cloués sur place hein?(ou pas) Bref je me suis juste dis que ça corserait encore son histoire(faut savoir à quel point j'aime mes persos pour qu'il leur arrive toujours ce genre de choses...)**

**Bref... une toute petite très grande review s'il-vous-plaît? :3**


	20. Chapitre 20: Maudite à jamais?

**Wow le 20e chapitre! Je l'ai pas vu venir celui-là!**

**Et encore désolée du retard... Là-dessus je suis irrécupérable désolée...**

**Kyuya: Bah on s'en fout ça s'entend pareil^^ Et dans tous les cas je viens de rallonger ta durée de vie. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier tiens! (mon prof de techno m'a un jour sorti que rire rallongeait la durée de vie). Sinon ben si je prends une bêta lectrice j'aurais encore plus de retard le problème est là. Et puis le professionnalisme on s'en fout! J'écris pour le plaisir moi! Bon sinon je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois...**

**Agrond: En fait c'est plutôt Setonakai qui sait qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. Et Aizen ben lui il veut juste l'utiliser c'est tout. C'est vrai que des aimants à problèmes ça se repère!**

**Bref maintenant, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 20 : Maudite à jamais ? Oui je sais !

Je suis effondrée sur mon lit (encore à l'Académie puisque jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas de division) dans un dortoir vide d'élèves qui sont tous en cours. Bref, je regarde pour la millième fois la signature faite à l'arrache (tout comme le reste de la convocation, notons) que j'ai reçue ce matin.

Cet espèce d'horrible capitaine à lunettes a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie !

-_Je ne vois pas trop en quoi pour l'instant_, remarque Setonakai, _et dans tous les cas je t'aurais prévenu._

C'est normal, un vulgaire sabre ne peut pas comprendre...

J'entends très clairement les toussotements frustrés de mon zanpakuto.

Tout de même quelle horreur, je suis dans la division 3, la 3 !

-_Ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange le plus que je sache._

Non en effet, le pire c'est de savoir que je vais devoir me retrouver à parler avec le capitaine Ichimaru ! Enfin surtout avec le capitaine Ichimaru ET son affreux sourire ! Parce que encore être dans sa division ne me dérange pas le moins du monde tant que j'en ai une !

Bref je suis convoquée dans une heure environs et je sais même pas où est son foutu bureau !

-_Demandes à quelqu'un de la division 3._

-Et je trouve ça où ?

-_Quelque part dans le Sereitei._

Merci de ta grande utilité ! Bon visiblement je n'ai pas trop le choix alors allons-y !

-Au fait, Izuru Kira fait bien partie de la division 3 ?

-_Ouais_, confirma Setonakai.

-Il avait l'air sympa il m'a pas défoncé lors des épreuves !

-_Non il a essayé._

Bon je suis hors de l'Académie mais pas plus avancée ! Bon on va déambuler un peu partout et on verra bien...

Tiens d'autres shinigamis !

-Eh vous êtes de quelle division vous ?

-Onze, en quoi ça te regarde ? me répond un grand type à l'air sévère.

Pff loupé j'ai pioché le mauvais lot...

-Rah vous êtes carrément inutiles...

-Pardon ?!

On peut facilement voir la veine qui pulse sur sa tempe gauche, à mon avis il est en colère.

-_Nan...jure..._ soupira intérieurement Setonakai.

Je le jure ! Enfin bon pourquoi ils dégainent leurs zanpakutô ces trois abrutis de shinigamis ?!

-_La division 11 est réputée pour ses nombreuses bastons et pour répondre à toute provocation, même inventée par le cerveau très primaire de ces brutes épaisses_, m'explique consciencieusement mon zanpakutô.

Hein ?! Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis moi ! Surtout que j'ai autre chose à faire ! Bon on va expédier ça en vitesse !

-Tranche, Setonakai !

Une brume entoure mon zanpakutô et les caractéristiques double lames enlacées apparaissent. Je brandis donc fièrement mon arme et hurle le cri de guerre que je me suis trouvée lors de mon séjour rapide sur Terre :

-GERONIMO !

Si les autres ne comprennent pas, j'ai tôt fait de me retrouver derrière l'un d'eux et de l'assommer avec la garde de mon zanpakutô.

Plus que deux...

Le deuxième shinigami, celui que j'ai apparemment provoqué, me fonce dessus sabre en avant. Sa coupe est franchement démodée... je vais lui en refaire une ! Si lui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! En quelques taillades avisées, il se retrouve avec une magnifique coupe punk. Fière de mon travail, je lance :

-Voilà ça te va mieux !

Il ne comprend pas. Tout en envoyant valser son camarade un peu trop collant à mon goût, je lui montre son reflet dans la lame de mon zanpakutô. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il tombe à genoux et se lamente :

-Mes cheveux ! Mes beaux cheveux !

-Roh ça va ! Si ça te plaît fait toi la boule à zéro ! C'est toujours mieux que ce que t'avais avant !

Il s'effondre sur le sol en pleurnichant, visiblement hors combat.

Plus qu'un...

Alors que ce dernier me fonce dessus, je l'attrape par les cheveux(décidément c'est ma journée coiffure aujourd'hui) et le traîne en lançant :

-Allez ! Toi tu vas me montrer où est le bureau du capitaine de la division 3 !

Je me retrouve donc face à une grande porte noire aussi accueillante que celle d'une prison ! Je relâche mon otage forcé qui tente de m'attaquer mais se retrouve bien vite à voler avec les oiseaux. Rien dans le crâne, tout dans les muscles ceux-là. Bref, frappons maintenant, et cette fois pas sur des shinigamis soyons d'accord.

-Entrez, fait une voix pas du tout attrayante.

Bon puisqu'il le dit si bien entrons... et croisons les doigts pour qu'il ait au moins son vice capitaine dans la même pièce ! Hors de question de me retrouver toute seule sans savoir si son sourire veut dire content ou pas content !

-_Décidément_, remarque Setonakai,_ t'es plus terrifiée par son sourire que par ce qu'il est réellement._

Parfaitement ! Comment peut-on sourire en toute circonstance hein ? C'est im-pos-sible !

Mince il est bien tout seul ! Fichue bonne étoile que je n'ai pas ! Bref ! Il ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce que je fais là...

-C'est pour quoi ?

Je balbutie :

-Euh... la convocation euh...

-Ah, ça.

Oui _ça _! Et _ça_ c'est important. On dirait franchement qu'on l'a forcé à écrire ce fichu bout de papier.

-Hum oui... commence-t-il en parcourant vie fait un document. Donc tu es nouvelle dans la division donc bienvenue...

Il pouvait pas faire plus froid comme ton ! Alors là je suis soufflée ! Il continue :

-Bon, tant que t'es là j'ai une mission pour toi.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai autre chose à faire !

-_Continues comme ça et tu vas finir par penser tout haut_, remarque Setonakai.

Pas du tout ! De toute manière j'ai plus de voix !

J'entends son très désagréable soupir intérieur et me concentre sur ce que euh.. ben... mon capitaine a à me dire.

-Donc il faut que j'envoie des shinigamis de ma division pour accompagner des classes de l'Académie - toutes celles en-dessous des classes A et Étoiles - dans le monde des humains. C'est pour prévenir d'éventuelles attaques de hollow. Alors tu vas y aller.

Pincez-moi je rêve ! Il est pourtant spécifié _des_ shinigamis !

-Bon alors tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? Me demande le capitaine Ichimaru. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix.

Ah ben merci ! Bon si c'est toutes les classes en-dessous de A et Étoiles alors je vais peut-être voir Kyo... ça c'est bien !

-Bon tu peux y aller maintenant. Remarque Ichimaru. Tu pars demain avec deux classes hurm... tu peux choisir.

Je saute sur l'occasion, toute voix retrouvée.

-La D8 et n'importe laquelle que vous voulez !

Il me ''regarde'' bizarrement (c'est vrai ça... comment il fait pour regarder les gens les yeux fermés?) et griffonne un truc sur un papier.

-Tu peux y aller.

Ce que je m'empresse de faire ! Youpi ma bonne étoile que je n'ai pas est revenue !

**A mon avis elle reviendra jamais sa bonne étoile, elle s'est carapatée sur Oméga3! Bon alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	21. Chapitre 21: ça n'arrive qu'à moi!

**Coucou c'est moi! J'ai un peu moins de retard que la dernière fois (je crois).**

**Agrond: Non mais stooooop! Et vive la vision brouiller tiens! Et tu trouveras jamais mieux comme pétrin que celui dans lequel je viens de fourrer Misaki :p Parole de moi!**

**Hatsuiyo-chan: En effet ce ne sera pas de tout repos loin de là!^^**

**Merci pour les reviews et maintenant la suite :D**

Chapitre 21 : Ça n'arrive qu'à moi !

Et voilà ! De retour sur Terre et avec Kyo en plus ! Si c'est pas merveilleux... Je dois en plus faire du baby-sitting à tout une classe ! Bon en théorie les hollow viennent de façon modérée et c'est les élèves qui s'en chargent je ne devrais donc pas trop avoir à m'embêter...

Sinon Kyo a enfin un zanpakuto ! Apparemment il s'appelle Fubuki, soit, « tempête de neige ». Mais par contre il connaît pas encore le shikai. Sinon il a de la chance, lui au moins il a pas un sabre qui s'appelle Setonakai !

-_Si tu veux je me verrouille pour que tu ne puisses plus m'appeler_, remarque Setonakai le ton mauvais.

Non merci c'est bon. N'empêche t'es d'un susceptible !

-_Je vais vraiment le faire._

Ben voyons ! Parce que c'est possible une fois que je connais ton nom et la formule du shikai ?

J'entends le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne.

Non ?! Il l'a vraiment fait ?! Je suis refaite pour la vie là ! Un zanpakuto avec cadenas incorporé !

Hé ho Seto je plaisantais !

Setonakai ?

Oh et puis zut il m'énerve lui à faire des caprices ! Si ça c'est le reflet de ma personnalité ça craint!Enfin... ça veut surtout dire que _je _crains !

Bref je m'occuperais de ce léger problème plus tard... de toute manière je suis bien capable de tuer quelques hollow sans shikai ! Je m'adresse à Kyo :

-Au fait c'est quoi ton examen ?

-Tuer les hollow d'un secteur déterminé avec mon binôme.

-J'ai pas eu ça à faire moi !

-T'avais qu'à rester deux ans...

Ouh là ! Il est du genre rancunier lui ! Comme Seto !

…

Mince je pensais au moins qu'il me ferait une raillerie ! Eh bah je me suis plantée ! Je le vois bien me lancer un « je te ferais pas ce plaisir » bien placé ! Bon je vais peut-être éviter les monologues...

Je suis le reste du groupe et écoute les consignes que donne leur prof... ouais bon comme je comprend rien d'où je suis je vais laisser tomber. Il y a comme un coup de sifflet et tout le monde se barre.

Je me tourne vers le prof :

-Euh... et je fais quoi moi m'sieur ?

Le type louche sur mon kimono -les lunettes il connaît pas?- , voit que j'appartiens à la troisième division puis remarque :

-Je t'ai pris pour une élève.

Normal je sors de l'Académie ! Je lui lance un regard très très appuyé, il demande :

-T'es toute seule, y a pas d'autres shinigami ?

-Nan mon capitaine n'a envoyé que moi...

Pour mon grand malheur... Le prof soupire :

-Bon on va faire avec... tiens !

Tout en maudissant mon capitaine (il a tout à fait raison), il me tend un genre de carte des environs. Il me désigne successivement plusieurs cercles rouges avec des numéros puis dit :

-Tu vas patrouiller de cercle en cercle et vérifier qu'aucun groupe n'est en difficulté, ne t'attardes pas trop...

Nan mais il plaisante là ?! Y'a au moins trente cercles ! Et il veut qu'à moi toute seule je surveille tout ça ?! Il remarque :

-Je prends les quinze premiers cercles.

Bon ça me fait que quinze autres cercles à surveiller... c'est toujours ça.

Hein ?! Le prof est déjà parti ?! Mince alors ! Et il a emporté la carte ! Heureusement je m'en souviens à peu près et les cercles sont assez proches... Bon ma vieille, va falloir shunpotter !

Cette ville est sympa, bon moins que la mienne mais y a pas mal de magasins et tout et tout...

Soit, je suis censé surveiller des gens qui sont pour certains plus âgés que moi (mais qui n'en ont pas obligeamment l'apparence) ! Et tout ça pour éviter qu'il se fassent dévorer tout cru par des hollows pfff... En plus c'est pas ici que je vais retrouver Yuki si c'est un fantôme !

Tiens voilà Kyô ! Super je vais voir comment il se débrouille avec les hollows ! Justement en voilà un bien moche et bien méchant qui arrive. Je lance :

-Allez Kyô ! Courage !

Il me fait un regard du genre « Celle-là je ne la connais pas et j'en suis fier » puis se concentre su son ennemi... qu'il tranche avec une facilité digne d'un professionnel ! Sachant que moi je tremblais de peur rien qu'en voyant le blanc d'un masque !

…

Ouh là je vais pas bien moi ! Je commence à me tailler toute seule ! Bon... la fille qui fait équipe avec Kyô a l'air de bien se débrouiller elle aussi je vais devoir y aller...

-Salut Kyô à 't'à l'heure !

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et me répond même pas ! Eh ben ! C'est beau l'amitié ! Bref allons-y...

Mais c'est qu'il est loin le prochain cercle ! Oh la belle rue avec pleins de magasins qui brillent... rien à voir avec ma rue toute pourrie à moi ! Ouh là il faut que je me calme et me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire !

C'est quoi ce truc qui s'ouvre ? On dirait une faille de hollow mais en plus grand euh...

Ben tiens ça fait beaucoup, de hollow qui sortent là ! Y en a au moins une dizaine ça craint demi-tour ! Ah mais non justement je suis censée contrer ce genre de situation ! Oh là là pourquoi est-ce que mon fichu capitaine m'a refourguer une mission pareille ? D'ailleurs tout ça c'est à cause de Aizen ! Je l'aime pas celui-là mais alors pas du tout !

Oh là je me suis faite repérer ! Bon ils sont vachement nombreux...

-Tranche Setonakai !

Tiens il se passe rien ? Ah mais c'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'il me faisait la tronche celui-là ! Ça craint du boudin mais grave là !

Et voilà! En effet ça craint et mi-même je ne sais pas encore comment elle va s'en sortir... Ah moins qu'Agrond ait une inspiration divine? x'D review? :3


	22. Chapitre 22: Comment une incapable s'en

**Youhou c'est encore moi et mon implacable retard! Désolée vraiment! J'ai oublié mon texte dans le doc manager xD**

**Hatsuiyo-chan: Oui, ou pas...**

**Kyuya: Comment je dois le prendre? x'D**

**Agrond: Ouh là Seto se gênerait pas pour la laisser dans le pétrin! I est plus borné qu'elle! Non le capitaine c'est trop prévisible j'oserais pas xD En plus ça me ressemble pas^^Mais oui Yuki a réssucité! Il ne lui en veut pas du tout et au final eh bah elle est bien embêté parce qu'il ne peut pas la voir xD Urahara et les gigais peut-être? Et encore pas sûr qu'il se souvienne d'elle! Bon je raconte n'importe quoi dsl! d'ailleurs 'ai eu du mal à en décider de son destin tiens!**

**Bref, bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews malgré mes retards faramineux!**

Chapitre 22 : Comment une incapable s'en sort...

Un, deux, trois, quatre... Bon disons qu'ils sont plus d'une dizaine. Ça me dégoûte toujours autant mais ça me terrifie beaucoup moins ces sales bêtes. Enfin... on peut pas dire que je sois en très bonne posture avec Seto qui boude et _évidemment_ pas un copain à l'horizon. Bon eh bien on va utiliser le kidô, ça va me fatiguer mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

J'évite _in extremis_ une énorme patte très moche très menaçante et la tranche avec la forme d'origine de mon zanpakutô. J'achève l'importun d'une technique de kidô bien placée. Le hollow disparaît et à la place en v'là deux qui rappliquent ! Chaud chaud !

J'esquive vite fait bien fait la première attaque de bourrin d'un de mes adversaires, l'autre ouvre sa gueule très moche pleine de crocs. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais venir gentiment me jeter dedans ? Alors là il rêve ! Ouh là c'est quoi ce truc lumineux ?

C'est quoi ça ? On m'a jamais dit que les hollows pouvaient balancer des lasers ! Comme si leur cervelle de piaf pouvait leur donner des attaques comme a ! Il faut croire que si... Bon, sinon j'ai évité l'assaut mais y a un immeuble qui vient d'y passer ! Le joli petit trou de dix mètres sur dix... Tiens v'là la police qui rapplique avec les gyrophares.. et les pompiers avec ! C'est bien gentil tout ça mais ils vont pas me servir à grand chose avec leur balles à deux balles. J'entends une voix qui ne m'est que trop familière.

-Si c'est toi qui est censée prévenir ce genre d'attaque bon dieu on n'est pas rendu !

Je me retourne ! Je l'aurais parié c'est Kyô ! J'aurais dû le faire d'ailleurs... bref ! Je lance :

-Euh... salut !

Ils est accompagné de sa cohéquipière. Une fille blonde à l'air super renfrogné qui me regarde d'un air de dire « Toi l'inférieure j'te connais pas et j'en suis fière ! » Quelle plaie tiens !

-T'es pas censée avoir ton shikai ? Me demande Kyô.

L'art d'enfoncer le clou... Je m'énerve -frappant un hollow au passage.

-Ben non ! Ce stupide zanpakutô à la noix m'en a bloqué l'accès !

Il me regarde d'un air peut convaincu, je riposte :

-C'est vrai ! Bon et toi pourquoi tu me le montres pas ton shikai si t'es si malin ?!

-Tu sais très bien que je le connais pas encore.

-Bah alors la ramène pas !

-Je connais le mien, déclare la fille d'une voix hautaine.

Je me tourne vers le brun qui me sert de copain :

-C'est qui elle ?

-Je m'appelle Silana Ogamiio, répond « elle ».

Elle brandit son zanpakutô, une arme extrêmement courte... comme un petit canif en fait.

-Ensorcelle Maiougi!(**éventail de danseur**)

Son sabre se divise et dans ses mains apparaissent deux éventails d'acier peint en rouge vif. D'un geste, une onde coupante se précipite sur un hollow qui se retrouve tranché en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Son kimono voletant autours d'elle, Silana lance d'une voix de frimeuse :

-Au suivant !

Ben voyons ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Avec mon zanpakutô je vais pas aller loin ! Bon...

-Hadō no yon : Byakurai !

Une salve électrique grille deux hollow en même temps ! Trop balèze !

« Blam »

Je me retrouve bêtement plaqué au sol par une énorme masse noire... qui finit tranchée par Kyô !

Je me relève, sabre en main, je n'y fait pas gaffe mais nos lames s'entrechoquent puis soudain un grand éclair blanc s'abat !

Je me réveille... Dans un monde où il neige comme pas possible alors qu'on est sous l'eau ! Une minute ! Je respire... j'ai pas froid... c'est quoi cette arnaque ?! Je me retourne et vois Kyô.

-Hey on est où ?

-Euh... ça ressemble au monde intérieur de Fubuki mais normalement il ne se trouve pas sous l'eau... Hein comment je respire moi ?!

Ben tiens ! Il est long à la détente ! N'empêche que...

-Ouais bah mon monde à moi est sous l'eau lui... sans la neige.

-_Ce n'est pas ton monde tête de pioche !_

Tiens une voix que je ne connais que trop bien et que j'ai fortement envie de massacrer ! Je rugis :

-Setonakai tu vas me le payer !

D'instinct je me retourne et cours comme une furie vers un certain sale type aux cheveux bleu pâle. J'essaie de lui administrer un coup de poing... que je manque et m'étale par terre. Tiens il y a un autre type à côté de Seto. Il le dépasse de trois bonnes têtes -un géant!-, ses cheveux blanc qui cascadent jusque mi-taille semblent flotter autours de lui... magnifique ! Un vrai Dieu ! En plus son regard améthyste est à couper le souffle !

-_Hey misa, si tu dois reluquer quelqu'un autant que ce soit moi! _s'exclame Setonakai_._

-La ferme débile !

-_C'est toi la débile !_

Il se désintéresse totalement de moi et s'adresse à l'autre aux cheveux blancs :

-_N'empêche Fubuki ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?_

D'une voix lente le dénommé Fubuki rétorque :

-Je te retourne la question.

Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là. Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils soient deux ? Setonakai se charge d'éclairer ma lanterne éteinte depuis bien des lustres :

-_Bon, je pense que nos mondes intérieurs ont fusionné._

Je panique :

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Ça va durer ?!

-Non si vous partez tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, déclare le Dieu vivant.

Oh bah tout va bien ! Tiens tant qu'à faire, je vais rendre service à Kyô... ou pas ?

-Hey toi euh... Fubuki ! On est dans le pétrin tu pourrais pas apprendre à kyô son shikai histoire d'aider ?

-Parce que tu ne connais pas le tiens ?

Ah je suis vexée ! Bon oublions ça...

-On s'en fiche de ça aller s'teu plaîîît !

-Non, Kyô est trop immature.

Le concerné me fait un regard de « Tu vois ?Bien essayé mais loupé ! ». fais chier son zanp' ! Si le mien avait dit ça je serais pas rendue !

-_J'aurais dû dire ça tiens._

-Non surtout pas Seto ! Au fait pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'utiliser le shikai ? C'est la galère ! Tiens d'ailleurs on a laissé Silana seule ! Pas que ça me dérange mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure(?) Fubuki, le temps s'écoule plus lentement ici, du moins pour mon monde.

Ouais bah chez Seto c'est tout l'inverse ! Je m'en souviendrais longtemps de la honte que je me suis tapé avec mon retard de une heure ! Merci Seto je t'aime !

-_De rien, moi pas._

Bouh je vais le tuer celui-là !

**Et je la comprends! Et vala c'est fini, avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas en retard pour le prochain chapitre...** **Que pensez-vous de ce cheeer Fubuki?**

**review plizz? :3**


End file.
